Harry Potter and the Love War
by AznPhatJax
Summary: Members of the Order are dying. Dumbledore is sick. But life goes on. Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year with plenty of love in the air. This is my first fanfiction so plzzz comment on what I can improve!
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Death

**Chapter One: ****An Unexpected Death**

Harry sat up from his small bed rather suddenly. The summer night air was hot and uncomfortable, as Hedwig moved restlessly in her cage. She was screeching and making plenty of noises the past few days. "I can't let you out!" he yelled at her every now and then. She'd snap her beak back at him. He had grown rather smelly the past few weeks without showering or shaving, and only ate whenever he started feeling dizzy from the unbearable hunger. As Harry stood up his head spun from rush of blood. Shaking his head slightly he walked over to the door and opened it and walked slowly down the steps.

Uncle Vernon was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV. Harry didn't bother looking for any more news. Every few hours or so Harry would get owls from Ron and Hermione informing him of more and more dead witches and wizards. Voldemort seemed to be keeping himself busy, thought Harry as he walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Aunt Petunia opened her mouth to protest but closed it, obliviously not wanting a commotion. The Durselys had had been giving him a rather quiet time that summer after he had told them not to bother him due to his godfather's, Sirius's, death.

"I don't want you bothering me. I don't want you to talk to me. I don't want you to even look at me. Or you'll find yourself in the hospital before you know it!" he had yelled at them the first day of summer, arriving at their doorstep.

Uncle Vernon looked outraged when he said it and yelled fiercely pointing a large round index finger at him, "Why you insufferable little—"

"Little _**what**_?" Harry growled pulling his wand out and pointing it at his large uncle. As he thought, his uncle's face fell and he grabbed Harry by the shirt and threw him into the house along with all his stuff and looked around to see if any of the neighbor's saw him.

"You can't use ma-" he hesistated as if the word was cursed.

"I don't give a damn!" Harry said still pointing the wand at him. "So I'm warning you—"

Now that a whole month had gone by it seemed that the affect of his speech had rather subsided a bit. He noticed his aunt had showed signs of protect against him more then once. His uncle had glared at him over his newspaper everyday for the past week. The Dursely were as they usually were, a despicable bunch. But Harry noticed something different about Dudely. Well, other then his obvious physique changes of course. Dudely had become, if it were possible, even larger then he was before, but he had become muscular due to his intense training, which Harry thought was odd, considering how much Dudely had hated exercising when he was little. No, Dudely was different in a different way. Hey did not throw Harry dirty looks, and Harry had a feeling it wasn't because Dudely was scared. No, in fact, Harry had an odd feeling that it was because of that fact that Harry had saved him from the dementors that attacked the previous summer. He wanted to ignore this subject however, because if Dudely, though highly unlikely, were to thank him, it would be an odd and awkward moment indeed.

Turning his head backwards to see Dudely looking at him, Harry closed the door of the refrigerator, with a cold sausage in his left hand. Giving Dudely an odd and irritated look he walked up the stairs again and locked the door when he got into his bedroom.

He heard a rapping noise, and immediately Harry bellowed, "Hedwig, shut up!" But when he looked up it was not Hedwig at all, but another owl, tapping rapidly against his bedroom window.

Harry opened his window and the small bird dropped a letter on his book filled desk. Then it swooped and landed on top of Hedwig's cage, looking intently at Harry. Harry unfolded the yellow piece of parchment that read: _I have discussed with Molly, and deciding that after the horrible events that have taken place, I'd rather you come stay with us. Hermione is here and is rather worried about you. We all are. If you wish to come here, reply so, and we will send someone to escort you. -**Arthur Weasley**_

Harry read the note twice over. Good, he thought, now I don't have to spend the _**whole**_ summer with those idiots down there. Taking out a spare piece of paper her wrote: _Yes please! Who will be escorting me their?_

And with that he send the owl off towards the Burrow. Laying back down on his untidy bed he took off his glasses and closed his eyes...

He woke up with a start. His door was being banged on as it had never been banged on before. "I'm coming!" Harry yelled rolling out of bed and putting on his round glasses. He opened the door to find a young girl, not much older then he standing next to his uncle.

"Tonks—" Harry said rather surprised.

"Hiya, Harry!" she said rather happily looking at Harry up and down. She frowned suddenly. "You look like you need a little cleaning up. I'll meet you down stairs in thirty minutes, okay?" Uncle Vernon's face fell.

"Won't be that long I just need to pack—" but before Harry couldn't say any further, Tonks had pushed the door pass him and with a wave of her wand all his belongings fell inside his opened trunk. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it—" Tonk said frowning at her rather clumsy work. "Now why don't you go wash up?"

"I'll wash up at the Burrow." He said hopefully. Tonks nodded and with a wave of her wand and speaking incantation, "_**Locomotor trunk!**_" the trunk flew up. The three of them walked down stairs with it following right behind them.

Downstairs Aunt Petunia was laughing at her favorite television show, as Dudely was sitting in a corner of the kitchen, much to Harry's surprise, reading a book called "A Hundred ways to Show Gratitude". Harry blinked oddly at the scene then turned back to Tonks.

"I'd thought they'd send the whole lot of the Order to pick me up," said Harry. Shaking her head Tonks lead Harry out of the door and said bye to the Durselys, who seemed never happier then to shut the door on their faces.

"No, Harry," she said sadly. Now that he looked closely at her, she was pale and green. Under her round eyes were bags.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worried. Tonks let out a long sigh and sank onto the Dursely's front door step. Harry sat down next to her. She was sobbing and Harry instinctively put an arm around her slender shoulders. She put her head on his and continued to sob. "What is it?" he asked looking down at her.

"Oh it's just everything—" she said, her voice muffled. "The order's been fighting off Voldemort but—we're just not strong enough. You've been getting letters haven't you? So—so many people are dead. There's no telling whose he's gonna take you next. Even Amelia Bones is dead—"

"Yeah, I heard," he said remembering the squared jawed lady who seemed more the fair during his trial last year for his under aged magic using.

"She was one of the best. And—and—Lupin's been off trying to find out news and recruiting members and—he's on You-Know-Who's target list. On top of the target list. See Lupin's been quiet useful lately. Oh—I wonder how Remus is—" then she broke into sobs again. Harry sat rather awestricken. Lupin and Tonks? When had this happened? He felt something odd down the pit of his stomach. He decided to ignore it.

"So—everyone's busy and they sent you? But—no offense—but isn't one person escorting me rather dangerous? I mean—what if Voldemort shows up? We'll both be goners."

"Oh that's quiet true. But you see everyone's quiet busy—some are fearing for their lives. They don't want anything to do—" she frowned, "to do with you. And well, as you know, Remus is off doing Dumbledore's bidding," her voice was quivering again, "—and Mad-eye's out fighting dark wizards all around. Been killing a lot of them, he has. Kingsley's been trying to see if the ministry's fallen yet and mostly protecting them _**from**_ being infiltrated. Don't seem You-Know-Who has enough power to take over the Ministry of Magic quiet yet. I'm guessing it'll take at least another year for You-Know-Who to really gain his old power back. There aren't as many Death Eater as there were before you see—"

"Right—so uh—how exactly _**are**_ we going to get to the Burrow?" Harry looked questioning up at her. She had stood up during their conversation, after controlling herself. She smiled and put out a hand to help Harry stand up. He took her soft, long hand and stood up. He was a slightly taller then she was, though admittedly, her spiky black hair gave her an advantage on her height.

"Apparition!" she said happily. Her voice had changed from sadness to rather delightfulness. Looking at her hair, Harry reckon it seemed to have changed to dark brown.

"But I'm not allowed to aspirate—" he said frowning. "Not of age."

"Course your not. Side-to-side apparition is permitted. Now grab a hold of my hand." Once again she put out her hand and Harry held on to it. Suddenly he felt sick. His head ached and felt as if it were to split in half down the middle. His body thinned and squeezed through what felt like rubber tube. Unable to breath Harry wanted to let go of Tonk's hand, but she held firmly on to his. Everything was pitch black and Harry was about to suffocate when…

Harry took gulp fulls of breaths as he was back to the land of the breathing. Looking around he suddenly realized that he had left Privet Drive and was standing in a deserted street. "Where are we?" he asked Tonks who was looking around at the street signs.

"Not too sure really. I mean I know where _**here**_ is—just dunno how to get to the Burrow from here. Sorta forgot."

"Your not serious—" Harry said as his face fell. Of course she would forget. He couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards her at the moment. But it quickly faded.

"Um—this way!" she yelled pointing to their left. "No—no—yes—I was right. This way. Follow me, Harry."

"Harry!" he heard someone shrieked as Mrs. Weasley stepped aside after she had opened the door for him and Tonks to enter. Harry was being pushed back by something that could only be identify as loads bushy hair. He smiled while she was still in his arms. He knew it was Hermione right away.

"Hey," she said as she released him. Ron was standing not far behind her beaming at him. Harry nodded his head and Ron walked up to his and they patted each other on the back. Harry looked around. George was sitting with his legs crossed on a table grinning at him.

"Hey, Harry!" George said still smiling.

"Hey, Fred." Harry said hoping that he had said the right name. George shook his head, though still smiling.

"Five years it's been, mate," he began, "and still can't tell the difference."

"Sorry," Harry heard himself saying.

"Oh honestly, George," Ginny said walking down the stairs, "No could ever—" she stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes caught Harry's. Then she smiled widely.

"Oh! Harry! Thought I heard a familiar voice. How are you?"

"Not good to be honest—" and with that everyone's smiled faded. Harry felt quite guilty to ruin everyone's mood. So he added quickly, "could've been worst, though." Ginny nodded and walked up slowly to him and Harry opened his arms as to expect a hug, but Ginny instead ruffled his long tangled hair. She grinned at him.

"Go take a shower!" She said walking back up the stairs. Harry looked at where she had stood, even long after she had gone. He shook his head and looked back at the others.

"Where's Fred?" he asked.

"Out looking for Dad." George said in a rather worried voice. He was no longer grinning but looking at the large grandfather clock that had all of the Weasley's on a spoon acting as hands on the clock. All of them pointed to mortal danger.

"Now, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said waving her wand at his trunk and Hedwig, "you go and take a shower and dinner will be ready before you know it."

After showering, and trying desperately to comb his tangled mess of hair, he walked down the stairs to find the room quiet. Dinner was on the table but no one seemed to move. Tonks was still there, sitting on a chair close to Hermione and Ginny, her face a worried expression. Everyone's face for that matter had a worried expression. Harry walked up to them and sat down a seat near Ron. Mrs. Weasley was walking back and forth, mumbling something that Harry could not figure out. _**Boom!**_ Harry sprung from his seat, wand drawn. Everyone else got up also. It was the door. Someone was pounding on it. Mrs. Weasley quickly threw the door open to find a bloodied up Fred, and an even more bloodied up Mr. Weasley. He was wheezing as Fred pulled him through the door and collapsed on the floor, panting.

Mrs. Weasley ran up to her husband and pointed her want, yelling, "_**Episkey!**_", over and over. George had ran up to Fred, and after helping him onto a chair, was doing the same. Mr. Weasley grabbed Mrs. Weasley rather roughly, which was very uncharacteristic of him, and said in a horrible voice, "I'm sorry!" and he closed his eyes and his hand fell onto the wooden floor. Harry's dry mouth was open, as he looked over at Ron who stood unmoving. He was paralyzed where he stood, his face expressionless. After a minute or two he walked up to his father's body and kneeled on the floor next to his weeping mother. He took her into his arms and looked down at his dad.

"What did he mean—'I'm sorry'?" Ron asked looking at Fred. Fred got up slowly. He had healed rather nicely. He looked down at Ron and his mother and opened his mouth then closed it.

"What is it?" demanded a pale-faced Ginny. Tonks had sunk into her chair again unable to comprehend what had happened. None of them could. Harry looked over at Hermione who was weeping, Ginny holding her in her arms.

After two minutes of quiet Fred took his eyes from his father and looked at Ron again. "He was—he was under the Imperius Curse." Fred said grimfaced. Tears were swelling in his eyes as he opened his mouth again, "Someone had used it on him. He was trying to kill Scrimgeor. I arrived when Dad was disarmed. Scrimgeor hand his wand over him. I had no idea that it was _**Dad**_ who was under the Imperius Curse. Thought it was Scrimgeor. I disarmed him. Then before I knew it, I was stunned. Scrimgeor barely got his wand when Dad was pointing _**his **_at him and was about to use the Avada Kedavra on him. With no time, Scrimgeor used the Blasting Curse on him. His chest almost exploded." Fred sank back down onto his chair as Mrs. Weasley sobbed even more. Ron was staring at Fred, lost in words. "Then—well course Scrimgeor wanted to send a whole fleet of people to help me bring Dad home. I refused. Wanted to bring him home myself. So I got hold of his body and disapperated near here. Because of all the protective charms and all I couldn't just apperate into here. So I had to drag him pretty far." Fred was gaining control again as the colors flushed back into his face. Hermione also had gained control of herself, because Harry noticed that she was slowly helping Mrs. Weasley to her feet. Ginny had sat down next to Fred with an arm around him and George was patting him gently on the back. Tonks was staring down at her fingers and Harry sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley was escorted into her room by Hermione still crying. George looked at Fred.

"What do we do with the body?" he asked. Fred shrugged looking down at his younger brother who still expressionless. Ron was looking down at Mr. Weasley with not even a flicker of sadness on his long face. He did not cry. He did not talk. He did not even move. He simply kneeled there next to his father's torn body.


	2. Chapter 2: The Traitor

**Chapter Two: The Traitor**

There was a small funeral for a man that Harry believed needed the largest, most glamorous funeral in the world. Mr. Weasley was the first person he could remember that treated him like a son. As if Harry were part of his family. He couldn't help the undeniable feeling that there were more people he cared about that were going to die. Feeling sick, he sat down on a chair that was set out in the front yard. Ron had not spoken a word to anyone since his father's death. Fred and George had lost their humor for a few days or so, then saying that it would not have been their father's wish for them all to mourn so long, they had began, very cautiously, to try to cheer up the grievous mood. Hermione was spending a lot of time trying to cheer Ginny up, though from what Harry saw, Ginny was the one cheering Hermione up. Tonks had gone back to report to Dumbledore what had taken place. Mrs. Weasley was rather quiet, though if one did not know her, they would not have guessed she was a greiving widow. Harry guessed it was because she was thinking of all her children. If she were to break down what would happen to them? She was setting an example. Harry was rather impressed by her. Even he was quite depressed after what happened, though he was perhaps, still depressed because of something self.

He had not spoken, or even tried to speak, to Ron. Harry knew how he felt. Though he had known Sirius for only a short while, after losing him, Harry did not want to speak to anyone for a while. He knew Ron must feel the same. Whenever everyone was gathered for dinner, no one spoke of what happened. Fred and George would try to cheer everyone up by telling the family good news. They would tell Harry, and anyone who'd give even a grunt, of the victories of Mad-Eye. They had read from the _Daily Prophet _Mad-Eye had single handedly captured over fifteen dark wizards and witches in the past month.

"It's only going to make him a target." Said Hermione worriedly. "I hope he'd stop it already. I mean—if we lose him—the Order will be a mess. He is one of the strongest we have."

"I agree," said Harry frowning. Mad-Eye Moody was in fact _**the**_ strongest wizard they had, in the exception of Professor Dumbledore of course. If Mad-Eye were to be taken down then the whole Order would be taken down with him.

"Don't you know what the old bloke's doing?" said Fred angrily.

"He reckons he's somewhere up on the top of the hit list." George said.

"And by doing this he's ensuring he can take as many of them Death Eaters down as he can. He doesn't want to waste any time."

"Oh its ridiculous!" growled Hermione.

"No it isn't, Granger. I think he's brave." George said with an air of respect.

"Idiotic more like it!" snapped Hermione continuing to eat her tart. She glanced at Ron from the corner of her eyes and saw him stabbing dumbly at his food. She glanced over at Harry. Frowning, Harry turned over to Ron and faked a smile.

"Want some more?" he asked knowing how much Ron loves food. "I can't finish mines." Ron, without looking, shook his head slightly.

"Honestly, little brother," said Fred, "cheer up. Dad wouldn't—" Ron glared at him and Fred fell silent, more out of his fear of his mother breaking down, then fearing Ron. George looked up to see his mother had stopped eating.

"Tomorrow you four will be going back to school," she said. She had so rarely spoken the past few weeks, that all of them were rather surprised she could speak at all.

"Yes," Ginny said looking intently at her mother.

"That wasn't a question." She snapped coldly. Ginny shrunk in her chair. Fred and George exchanged worried glances.

"And you two will be going back to your joke shop and continue working."

"But—"

"No arguments."

"Well I thought we might stay with you for a while," Fred said.

"Yeah. We have enough money to support ourselves here." George added.

"We can be the grocery." Said Fred with a smile.

"No." she said without looking at any of them.

"But who will stay with you?" George asked.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." She snapped at him. George, too, shrunk in his chair. It was only Fred left.

"I'm staying no matter what you—"

"Not if I kick you out of my house. Tomorrow, no one is accepted to stay in this house. I am kicking every single one of you out of my house tomorrow!" Fred lowered his head and poked at his plate of half eaten food.

-------------------------

Harry woke up and got dressed as quickly as he could and left with the other three. He had forgotten to shave, and on their way to King's Cross was made fun of by Ginny nonstop.

"Oh shut it already." Growled Harry. Ginny smiled and gently slap him. He smiled back and the four of them walked to platform nine. They made their way across the barrier and boarded the familiar train. Mrs. Weasley kissed Ginny unaffectionately and did the same to Ron who barely noticed it and boarded the train.

"We're prefects," Hermione reminded Ron. "We have to patrol the—" Ron waved his hand at her and she left without saying another word. Harry looked over at Ginny.

"You going to sit with your friends?" he asked with a frown. Ginny looked over at Ron for a moment and then shook her head

"I'll go with you." She said. For some odd reason his heart leapt. They made their way down to the last compartment and opened it. Inside were Luna Lovegood and Nivelle Longbottom. Luna was looking intently, to what Harry could tell, at absolutely nothing. Nivelle was stroking his pet toad, Trevers, and mumbling something under his breath. Harry felt somewhat ashamed looking at them. They weren't the sort of people one would want to be seen around. He quickly threw that thought away. They were the ones that believed in him. That went to the Ministry of Magic with him last year and fought by his side. How could he ever think of them like that?

"Hi, Harry." Said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"Hi," he said and said another hi to Nivelle.

"Hey, Luna," said Ginny sitting down next to her. Ron made his way slowly towards the window seat and sat down, still without a word.

"He looks like someone's just died." Said Luna. Harry quickly mouthed her to, "Be quiet!" And gave her a stern face of disapproval for her brutal honesty. Harry's stomach growled, as he remember he hadn't had a single bite for breakfast.

"Want anything to eat?" Harry asked them. They all shook their heads. Harry got up and went out of the compartment looking for the sweets trolley. As he turned right, he bumped right into someone. They both fell to the ground and as he got up he saw who it was. Cho Chang stood rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry," he said as he felt an odd feeling deep down in his stomach. Why did she still make him feel this way?

"It's okay," she said, pushing back her long silky black hair. She looked up to see him, standing there looking at her as if he's just seen an angel. Well, in his mind, he'd literally just seen an angel. "Oh—" she said now realizing who she'd bump into. She opened her mouth again to say something but closed it. Then opened it again and said, "I'll see you." And she walked off before he could reply.

He walked back to their compartment and sat down dumbly looking at Ginny who was helping Nivelle find his toad, which had jumped from his hand and disappeared. "You should think about getting a new pet—" Harry said frowning at Nivelle.

"Oh its okay," he said, "keeps me busy you know."

"Right," Harry stared blankly out of the window and sighed. Mr. Weasley was dead. How could this have happened? Who had put him under the Imperius Curse? He heard a sigh escape Ron's mouth and he turned quickly as if it was a sign that Ron was about to talk. He was let down however to see Ron did not have any intention to talk. As the sky got dark they all got dressed. Hermione had joined them after patrolling the corridors.

"Malfoy's a right foul git!" she'd exclaimed opening their compartment door and strolling in. "He's jinxed a poor first year. Poor boy—"

The trained stopped and she left them again to lead the first years to Hagrid. The four of them made their way out of the train.

The Great Hall was loud with students greeting one another after their long holiday. Some were making fun of each other for their horrible haircuts or their gaining of weight. Harry was sitting with Ron who was staring at a fellow sixth year, Lavender Brown. "Uh—Ron, not to bother you or anything but your staring at her." He had obviously not notice, because after Harry had said that he looked away quickly and stared instead at Dumbledore. Hermione was sitting opposite to them and she looked rather irritated.

"Oh, Ron—" she said but he looked up at her and gave her a look that made her look away and said nothing more.

-----------------------

After the first years had been sorted, Professor Dumbledor stood up shakily, and said in a low voice, "Welcome back." People were obviously curious as to why the professor looked so weak, because the first time since Harry had been at Hogwarts people were whispering as Dumbledore was talking. Dumbledor held his wand to his neck and his voice was amplified tenfold. "Please be quiet." He said still in a weak voice but it was loud. "Now—I will not be speaking much so I will announce everything I can right now. Before the feast. Professor Mcgonagall shall be acting as Headmistress for this year, as I am ill and cannot take the job." He took in a deep breath and then looked at Harry. "If any student need anything they will go to either Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape. I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he turned to face a young girl nobody had notice before, for they were too busy talking to one another. It was Tonks. Harry's mouth fell open and he looked at Hermione who looked as shocked as he did.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Harry asked her in a whisper. Hermione shrugged and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Professor Tonks. She is an Auror and had agreed to take this job in short notice for this year and this year only. We will be finding another teacher for next, as she is still needed back in the Ministry." Tonks stood up and nodded her head at everyone, knocking over her wine goblet. From the corner of his eyes, Harry could see Malfoy giving her a dirty look.

"She's a Mudblood. Teaching me? What right has she to even _**look**_ at me?" Harry heard Malfoy said to Crabbe.

"I thought she's your cousin." Goyle asked questioningly.

"_**It's **_no cousin of mines!" growled Malfoy. Harry's heart boiled. He took his eyes away from Malfoy and back at Tonks who was wiping the table, knocking over a few other teacher's goblets. Dumbledore, with a wave of his wand, cleaned up the mess. Then he turned back to the students.

"That will be all. I must go and rest." And with that he left the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall walked up to where Dumbledore was and waved her wand. Food appeared out of nowhere and everyone began eating. Everyone except Ron, of course.

"Why do you think that Tonks, of all people, is asked to take the job?" Harry asked Hermione. She didn't answer. She was nibbling on a toast and thinking hard. Harry frowned and looked at Ron who stared down at his empty plate.

---------------------------------

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They had received their schedule after McGonagal had looked at their O.W.L.s. This class was first on their schedule.

Harry opened the wooden double door that lead to a large room with desks aligned straight in the middle. The three of them sat down together without a word. Other people were storming in, including Dean Thomas waving his hand frantically while telling Seamus Finnegan a story that had happened to him during the summer. Tonks was standing in front of the room facing towards them. She was wearing square glasses and looking incredibly funny. That same feeling Harry had had deep down in the pit of his stomach grabbed hold of him again and once more he threw the thought aside.

"Okay class," Tonks said knocking over the pencil holder she had on her desk. Clumsily she bent down to pick it up. The class roared with laughter and Harry couldn't help it but to stand up and walk up to her. He bent down and picked up a few pencils. "Thanks, Harry." She said winking at him. His stomach lurched.

"N—no problem." Harry said unable to breath. His heart was thumping in his chest. He got up and sat back down to his seat.

"Well," said Tonks unaffected by the student's jeering faces. "Who wants to learn how to disarm someone?"

"We all know how to do that!" jeered Seamus.

"Yeah," said Dean in a less offensive tone, "Harry's taught us last year in the D.A. meetings." Tonks raised an eyebrow at Harry then smiled.

"How about producing a patronus? I'm sure most of you—"

"We know how to do that too." Said Seamus again. Pavarti was sighing and leaned over to Harry.

"Gosh," she whispered to Harry, "you're a much better teacher then her. I wish _**you**_ could be our teacher."

"She's an Auror," Harry said. "She's really good. It's just—she's never taught a class before, I guess." Harry needed to think of something that he didn't know how to do—and quick.

"How about teaching us how to make things vanish. Invisible." He heard Hermione said.

"Good one," he mouthed to her. She mouthed back a, "Thanks."

"Right." She said smiling at Hermione. "Now bring out your text book and then pull out your wands. Raise them and say incantation," she had drew her wand and pointed it at the black board. "_**Evanesco!**_" The black board vanished. The students raised their wands and tried to do the same.

---------------------------------------

Harry was sitting in the common room studying when Hermione walked sat down next to him looking grim. "Have you seen Ron at all?" she asked. Shaking his head he continued to read his book. "I hope he's alright. Didn't show up to Ancient Ruins". Harry placed down his book.

"Didn't show?" Harry said in surprise. "Wait here." And with that he left her and ran for his dormitory. He opened his trunk and got out the Marauder's Map. Nivelle, Dean, and Seamus were all sleeping soundly in their four-poster beds. Running back down and looking around to see if anyone other then Hermione was in the common room, and seeing no one, Harry placed the map on a table between the two of them and drew his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" he whispered, pointing the wand at it. He opened it and gave a shocked look at Hermione who returned it.

"He's not going where I think he's going is he?" she asked.

--------------------------------

Tonks was walking slowly and cautiously with her wand drawn. She was turning her head back and forth, as she picked up her pace. The Forbidden Forest was pitch black and cold. She could hear her own breath while speed walking towards her destination. There was a crack of a twig behind her and she turned. "_**Lumos!**_" she yelled and her wand lit up. There in front of her was a short lumpy man, whose eyes were big and round. His wand was pointed at her and there was a vicious smirk on his ugly face.

"So I see that old coot found out where I was hiding here." He said glaring at her.

"He just doesn't know how you got in," she said. He laughed, a cold growl of a laugh that sounded as if it came from deep in his gut.

"Oh," he smirked, "so not even the mighty Dumbledore knows. How distraught." Then suddenly, his wand flickered, "_**Avada Kedavra!**_" and a sudden flash of green light raced towards her.

"_**Duro!**_" she yelled and a gray light came out of the tip of her wand and smashed against the green one. The two met and both casters were thrown backwards. Tonks's wand flew out of her hand. The light on it turned off as she hit her head hard against a rock. The man however, stood up and pointed his wand at the half conscious Tonks.

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" and the man's wand was thrown out of his hand. He turned towards the voice and there was Ron pointing his wand at him. "I recognize you. You work at the ministry. Why are you here? Why were you attacking Tonks?"

"She—she's under the Imperius Curse!" he said. Ron glared at him.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled.

"He's a Death Eater—" said Tonks weakly still lying on the ground. "Dumbledore told me to find him."

"Death Eater? From the ministry? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUT MY DAD UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE!"

"So what if I did?" he growled. "Made him less of a blood traitor. You should thank me!" At that Ron yelled on the top of his lungs,

"_**Avada Kedavra!**_"


	3. Chapter 3: The Cruciatus Curse

**Chapter Three: The Cruciatuse Curse**

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" Just as the flash of green light had begun to form on the tip of Ron's wand, it was stuck from his hand and landed a few yards away. Ron turned sharply to see Harry's wand pointing at him. A Stunning Spell flew inches away from his head and was headed straight for the Death Eater. He jumped out of the way and yelled,

"_**Accio wand!**_" and the wand flew into his hand. He turned quickly and sprinted deeper into the forest. Harry threw jinx after jinx at him, but he was devoured by the monstrous darkness.

"No use in following him, I guess," Harry said disappointedly. Ron was staring at him and Hermione came over and slapped him.

"What were you _**thinking**_?" she growled. "You could've gotten expelled! Or sent to Azkaban!"

"I had no choice. I was defending myself." Said Ron. Harry had walked over to where Tonks laid and lifted up her head slightly. Feeling a warm fluid on his hand, he knew at once it was her blood. Turning her over he pointed his wand at her and yelled,

"_**Episkey!**_" then turned her back. She smiled at him and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling he couldn't describe.

"You could've used a stunning spell. Or _**anything**_ else! Why the Avada Kedavra?"

"I—" Ron was speechless. He stood there looking dumbly at her. "He was—he's the one that used the Imperius Curse—on my father." Hermione's face softened.

Harry lifted Tonk's head up again and hugged her, his faced buried in her hair. He smelt her rosy scent. Suddenly realizing that this wasn't the time, Harry let go of her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks to you." She smiled at him and stood up slowly. "And Ron, of course. If he didn't disarm that Death Eater I would've been finished. How'd you guys know I was here anyways?"

"Well we used the Marauder's Map to find out where Ron was." Said Harry. "Yeah, how_** did**_ you know Tonks was here anyways?" Ron had stood there looking at Hermione. He turned towards Harry.

"I—" Ron hesitated, "well I was thinking about why Dumbledore would have Tonks as a teacher. See Dumbledore's sick. Snape and McGonagall are too busy. And most of the Order is busy too. I was thinking that Tonks was sent here for a reason, you know?" Harry looked at Hermione surprised. How had he work that out and Hermione hadn't. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at Ron, waiting for him to finish the story. Harry was happy that Ron was talking again. He had wondered that Ron had had a jinxed put on him so that he couldn't talk. Now that he was talking, things felt much better. "So I decided to follow her. And then she led me here and they fought. Well actually I sort of lost her. Then I found her when she was on the ground."

Tonks smiled admirably at him and Harry felt a sudden jolt of jealously run through him. He shook his head and coughed.

"So—what are we going to do?" he asked looking at Tonks.

"Well I am a teacher. I'll just say I took you two out for a good yelling since you two are such _**naughty**_ kids!" she beamed at them. Harry laughed though it was not at all funny and rather random.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ron was in a much brighter mood after that, though still angry about the fact that they had not been able to catch his father's indirect murderer. Harry had stayed after every Defense Against the Dark Arts class to "ask questions". In reality all he wanted to do was talk to Tonks and walk her to the teacher's lounge. Hermione, being a nosy as she was, noticed this and began interrogating him.

"Why _**are**_ you spending so much time with her?" she demanded.

"No reason," Harry answered untruthfully.

"He's just being a friend!" growled Ron who had put down his book. "Right?" Harry sat looking dumbly at his two best friends. _Was he going to sit there and lie right to their faces?_

"I—"

"You fancy her!" gasped Hermione. Ron stared at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"Look—" Harry said sitting straight up, "I don't know what I'm feeling. It's just—" he looked to see their reaction. He saw Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance he didn't like.

"She's too old, mate." Ron said with a disapproving frown.

"No to mention she's your **_teacher_**!" Hermione added.

"I know—" he didn't know what to say. Sighing he picked up his book and covered his burning red face behind it. "What did Professor Dumbledore want with you anyway?" he asked in hopes of changing the subject. Two days ago a letter had arrived from Dumbledore telling Ron that he needed to have a chat with him.

"He knew I used the Killing Curse." Said Ron.

"It must be the trance." Said Hermione frowning. Harry had put down the book that he wasn't reading.

"The what?" he asked blinking dumbly at her. Hermione sighed loudly.

"The trance! That's how they know when you do underage magic. Didn't you wonder why they knew you used the Patronus last year?"

"Well, I guess—" but Hermione had turned away from him to talk to Ron.

"What did Dumbledore say? Did he want to talk with us? We can prove that you never used it. You didn't. Harry disarmed you before you—"

"He knows." Said Ron coolly.

"AND?" demanded Hermione. A small smile cracked Ron's freckled face.

"He says that the Ministry won't be pressing the matter. But he needs me to do something. Surprised he talked to me actually—" said Ron. "He's really rather weak nowadays. Looks really sick. But anyways he told me he wants me to go hunting. For the Death Eater. Reckons he wants to give me revenge." Ron looked rather pleased with this idea, though Hermione did not.

"No! Dumbl—"

"Do not try to talk me out of this!" cried Ron fiercely and Hermione became quiet. The three of them didn't talk for the rest of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tonks walked down the narrow corridor slowly with Harry the next day after class. Harry was feeling great. His spirit was soaring high. She had just told him what a great job he's done with the D.A. members. Turning the corner he stopped suddenly at the sight of someone he did not want to bump into.

"What is it?" Tonks asked looking at Harry. Cho Chang was walking alone down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Hi, Harry," she said in her high-pitched voice. Harry stared at her blankly then realizing that both of his crushes were looking at him, he smiled awkwardly back.

"Hi, Cho,"

"Oh, this your friend?" Tonks asked. Tonks smiled at Cho who smiled back.

"Good morning, Professor." She said. "Uh—Harry you want to go for a walk?" Harry stood looking at the two girls that were staring at him.

"Go on, Harry." Said Tonks winking at him.

"Sure," he said. "Well bye, Tonks—I mean—Professor." Harry turned and cursed at himself in his head. Cho said bye to Tonks and she and Harry made their way down the corridor.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good," he answered not truthfully. He was good, until just now. The awkward encounter was something he had not planned to happen. "You?"

"Good—" she said nodding her head up and down. Harry turned his head to look at her. "You're pretty," he heard himself saying. His heart stopped. What had he just said? He'd let it slip out. What was he thinking? Cho Chang blushed bitting her lower lip and turning to look at him.

"Thanks," she said smiling. She began fidgeting with her hair, to which Harry thought made her look even more attractive. What next? He thought.

"I don't—" he paused thinking of how to say what he was thinking. "I don't know what exactly happened to us last year." There was a long pause as they pasted a few second year students.

"Me neither." She said still messing with her long silky black hair. She stopped and turned her whole body to face him. He too did the same. She pushed him against the wall and leaned over and kissed him. He felt her warm wet lips. He thought that his heart had stopped beating when it was finally over. They stood looking at each other. After about two minutes Harry smiled. Putting an arm around her the two walked to her next class.

-------------------------------------------------------

When Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the dinner table Neville was shaking. "What's wrong?" Harry asked Nivelle.

"Nothing." He answered in a weak voice. "I need to—speak with Professor Dumbledore." His face was green and pale, his hair long and frizzy. Part of it was covering his eyes, and his large front teeth seemed larger then usual due to his skinny face.

"I don't think you can. My case was special, Neville." Ron said.

"I have to."

"Why? Maybe we can—" Harry began but he was cut off.

"I _**need **_to." He said. Harry looked over at Ron who shrugged and Hermione who was looking at Nivelle thoughtfully.

"You can ask McGonagall." Ron suggested and Neville stood up and left. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I don't know—" Hermione said gathering her things.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. He got up with Ron and the two followed her.

"I have a strange feeling that Neville isn't himself."

"Where'd you get that idea?" laughed Ron. Hermione glared at him and they continued walk.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. He wasn't use to having to walk anywhere without knowing where he was going. He was use to doing that to people. Not the other way around.

"To McGonagall's." she said. They pushed open a black wooden door with a lion engraved on the handle. The room was small but tidy, with a large wooden desk slanted in the front of the room and desks spread out so that some were up against the golden painted walls. The banners that hung low were scarlet with pictures of swords and lions. She was not in the room but on her desk were pieces of parchment and a quill. Walking up to it, Harry notice that there was a half written word.

"She was rushed out." Harry said quickly. Looking closer there was a long thin line that followed after the half-word. It looked as though she had dozed off while writing. He glanced at Hermione who thought exactly what he was thinking. Ron looked at them curiously but as the two ran off towards the Headmaster's Study, he followed them complaining.

"Perfect," he yelled. "Just what I need. Another scary mysterious adventure!" he yelled. The gargoyle that usually guarded the study was to one side as the spiral staircase that spun upwards was shown to them. The three ran up it just in time to hear someone yell, "_**Crucio!**_" it was followed by a weak but horrendous scream that Harry recognized immediately to be Dumbledore's. Running in he saw Neville pointing his wand at Dumbledore who was on the ground squirming. McGonagall was standing to the side transfixed in a dreamlike state.

"_**Stupefy!**_" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Nivelle. He fell backwards, stunned. Harry drew his wand and did the same to McGonagall. Dumbledore let out a long moan and opened his eyes. Harry rushed up to help him.

"I never thought he'd be such a good hider." Said Dumbledore slowly. "I'd thought Tonks would be able to csught him by now."

"What are you talking about? This isn't Nivelle?" Harry asked looking down at Nivelle.

"It is Nivelle." Hermione said. "But he's under the Imperius Curse. Isn't he?"

"Yes." Said Dumbledore weakly. "Yes indeed."

"But why choose Nivelle?" Ron asked. "He's not really one of the better students."

"No, he didn't choose Nivelle." Said Dumbledore. "Neville was in the Forbidden Forest. That's the only way he could have gotten to him."

"What was he doing there?" Hermione asked under her breath.

"That we can find out only when we wake him."

Moments later Neville and McGonagall were both free from the charm and the two stood looking shamefully at Professor Dumbledor, who told them there was nothing to be ashamed of.

"I'm a professor!" said McGonagall. "I should have noticed it when he barged into the room. I should have been strong enough to render the curse useless. I mean—I know you can do that! I've seen it! Imperius Curse works only on those who's weak minded! I never thought of myself as so—"

"Minerva," said Dumbledore kindly, "greater wizards then you and I have been destroyed because of this curse. Do not beat yourself over it. Now Nivelle," his attention shifted to the tall thin boy that stood in front of him shaking, "why were you in the Forbidden Forest. The name should imply that it is forbidden. Or is it not obvious enough." Neville stood tears running down his pale cheeks.

"I used the Cruciatus Curse didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Dumbledore said softly as if realizing what Neville was thinking.

"After knowing what it can do. T—" Neville was sobbing, "to my parents. I used it."

"You were under the—" Hermione intervened.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Nivelle. "I could've controlled it. I could've broken free. But I let it take control of _**me**_. It broke **_me_**-" he paused sobbing. "And I used it. The Cruciatus Curse. I can't live with myself!" he kneeled onto the wooden floor crying. Dumbledore lowered his head as to show respect to what Neville was doing, though Harry thought Neville was being rather stupid. Frowning, Dumbledore waved his hand for all to leave. When all had left, Dumbledore closed his eyes, as tears came dripping down his old cheeks...


	4. Chapter 4: The Students's Love Lives

**Chapter Four: The Students's Love Lives**

Neville was quiet the next few weeks, as he only got paler and skinnier. The sky was dark and cloudy. Some days rain poured down upon them, others it sprinkled. Halloween had come and past and Christmas was soon approaching. Harry still wondered how the Death Eater, whatever his name was, had come into Hogwarts to begin with. Him and Cho were getting along well, but he did not like the fact that he could no longer walk Tonks after class. There was an odd feeling that took hold of him every time he kissed Cho, but as soon as he felt it he casted it away, with much effort. He didn't know what the feeling was, but he didn't intend to find out.

Luna was sitting alone in study hall when Harry walked in. The hall was empty in the exception of her. He had planned on meeting Cho here, and seeing as she wasn't there, he went over to Luna who was scribbling a few things into a piece of yellowish parchment. The moment he sat down, she folded it and tucked it away inside her robes. "Writing a letter to Dad." She said. Harry nodded and scratched his ears. He had still not mastered the art of being comfortable around her, but nonetheless she was his friend.

"You talk to Neville yet?" he asked her with a slight frown. She nodded her head dreamily.

"Yes, I have. He's quite distraught, you know? Won't talk to me. But I talk to him. He's quite a good listener. Listens to all my problems."

"Er—right," Harry said looking around in hopes of finding Cho. "So what are you writing to your dad?"

"Nothing," she said immediately. He nodded his head slowly and awkwardly. Someone covered his eyes and he smiled.

"Guess who?" said the person impersonating a deep voice. It made Harry laugh out loud.

"Hey, you!" he said. Pulling her hand away from his face, she leaned down to kiss him. Again that unidentified feeling crept over him, but he ignored it. Kissing her back, he thought he saw someone with spiky pass by. She sat down next to him and smiled awkwardly at Luna.

"Hi," Luna said.

"Hi—" she said back. Luna shrugged and pulled out a magazine from her cauldron and poked her nose in it.

"You two know each other?" Harry asked.

"No." Luna answered. "Well I saw her at the D.A. meetings. And around you know—she's quite popular with giggling girls." Cho's face turned pink and she looked away from them.

"Well—uh—this is Luna Lovegood. She was one of the few people that went with me to the Ministry of Magic to fight against the Death Eaters." Harry said. "And Luna this is Cho Chang."

"Your girlfriend?" Luna asked beaming.

"Yes—"

"Cool," she said and turned away to read again.

"Right," Harry said and there was a long pause. Then turning around to face Cho, who was on the other side of him, he said, "I have free time right now. So what do you want to do?"

"Thought we could just walk around." She answered. Harry nodded and the two went off after saying bye to Luna.

--------------------------------

Ron was looking at Lavender Brown with an almost thirsty look. Harry had to punch him on the arm before he snapped out of his little trance. "Sorry," he said, "couldn't help it. She's gorgeous."

"You disgust me!" yelled Hermione getting up and leaving the common room for her dormitory. Ginny was walking down the steps from her room as Hermione passed by without acknowledging her.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Ginny sitting down on the same seat Harry was sitting, though there were plenty of other seats available.

"Dunno—" said Ron, "I was telling Harry how pretty Lavender looks. She just snapped."

"Oh, Ron! She—" Ginny started at him. Pavarti walked passed them and smiled at Harry who smiled back. "Urg! Boys!" she jumped from his seat and went back to her dormitory.

"What's gotten into _**her**_?" Ron asked. "Bloody hell. All these girls are crazy. Other then Lavender, of course."

"Right," said Harry his mind wondering. _Did Tonks see him and Cho kissing? Does she even care?_

"What's got you preoccupied?" Ron asked, continuing his homework.

"Nothing," Harry said and he too continued his homework.

Ron was busy all week trying to catch Lavender's attention, which he had done quite successfully on several occasions. He had, while trying to impress her, managed to make Hermione slap him, which drew crowds. Another time he was staring at her while he walked up to her, he had not noticed that there was water where he was walking. He slipped and banged his head. That also drew crowds.

Meanwhile Harry was trying to find out if Tonks had seen him and Cho, and was wondering if she cared. Deciding to try the jealousy move he went up to her.

"Cho and I are going out." He said. Tonks raised and eyebrow then smiled widely.

"That's wonderful! She is quite pretty." Then she frowned. "Gosh when I was your age I'd die for a guy like you to even look at me. But I'm older now. It doesn't worry me so much anymore. I got something I'm passionate about. That's what really matters." She smiled at him warmly. "You don't break that poor girl's heart now—if I hear about it I'm giving you a week of detention. _**With me!**_" Harry smiled hopefully. "Oh, you like the idea _**now**_ but when you get it—you'll regret it—trust me. It'll be worst then spending a _**year**_ with Professor _**Snape**_." Harry laughed, but his inside burned.

_She doesn't care! _

_But she said she'd want a guy like me to like her…_

_That was when she was young you idiot!_

Tonks had long gone off to do something for Professor McGonagall but Harry was still there thinking. Shaking his head, he walked off to find Hermione. _What am I going to do?_ Did he really want to be with Cho if he's going to be thinking about Tonks all the time? He had to talk to someone about it. And the only person that came to mind was Hermione.

--------------------

After telling her how he felt about the whole thing, Hermione sat and stared thoughtfully into the fire. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room late at night. The fire blazed and danced before their sleepy eyes.

"Blimey, you really like her don't you mate?" Ron said with a frown. He had stopped his potions homework and stared at Harry. Harry, trying to avoid his eyes, caught Hermione's.

"You do know you can't do anything—" Hermione said looking into his green eyes, "with Tonks. There are so many reasons why you can't that I can't even begin."

"I know—" said Harry sighing. "I just—I'm not saying I want to do anything about it. I'm just saying that I don't know what to do about Cho. I don't know if it's fair for her that I'm thinking about someone else even though I'm with her."

"That you'll have to figure out for yourself."

"Go talk to her, mate."

"And tell her what exactly?"

"How you feel." Hermione said before Ron could open his mouth.

"I—fine." Harry said. He wasn't in the mood to do his homework. He gathered his stuff and went into his room to sleep.

He woke up the next morning with a headache. He didn't sleep when he climbed into his bed the night before. He had laid there thinking of what he was going to say to Cho. Putting on his glasses, Harry slipped down from the bed and got dressed. After they had breakfast Harry ran quickly to Ravenclaws' table to talk to Cho. She was laughing with a bunch of girls when he reached her. All of them immediately dispersed at his appearance.

"Good morning," Cho said, still smiling from whatever she was laughing about.

"Morning," Harry said quickly. He still had no idea what he was going to say. He stood there and stared at her for a moment then opened his mouth. "How do you feel about me?"

"Wh—" her smiled had faded and she looked at him questioningly. "I like you. A lot."

"D—do you ever think about anyone else—when you're with me?"

"No. Of course not." She said smiling again and leaning forward. Before he could react she was kissing him. The feeling crept over him again, but this time he let it take a hold of him. He needed to know what it was. He knew almost instantly. It was lust. He put his hands behind her head, lifting up her hair, and pushing her face hard against his. He closed his eyes. Tonks. She was the only person he could see. Tasting Cho's lips, Harry imagined that they were Tonks's. The sudden realization scared him. He pushed her away with all his might. Panting as though he'd run around the whole school, Harry stared into Cho's face. He hadn't been kissing Cho. Every time that he kissed her, Harry had longed for it to be Tonks. Harry felt disgusted in himself. He didn't know how to explain it to Cho, or anyone. Why was he having all these feelings for a teacher? A friend? _And she's with Lupin! _He yelled at himself. Realizing that Cho was still in front of him Harry quickly searched for something to say.

"I—I do." He said weakly.

"What?" she asked tilting her head and trying to figure out what in the world he meant by that. Looking at her, Harry realized that Cho was a lot prettier then Tonks. She was also sweet and kind. _And she likes you!_ But why didn't he feel the same way?

"I think about someone else—when I'm with you." He had felt an urge to slap himself. How disgusting was he? How selfish was he? Cho's face fell. Her mouth was slightly open but she made no effort to close it. She stood and looked at him. "I—I don't know what to say. I—I didn't know what I was feeling until I felt it. And when I did know—I knew I had to come to you right away." She was still paralyzed staring up at him. Then she took in a deep breath.

"I lied." She said silently.

"What?"

"I lied." She repeated more audible. "Just now. When you asked me if I was thinking about anyone else when I'm with you. I do. I think about him everyday and every time I kiss you." Harry stared back at her in surprise. He hadn't expect this. "I think about Cedric every single moment that I'm with you."

"Oh," he said in sudden realization. Their relationship wasn't really a relationship. For her it was rebound. For him—well for him it was to hide a feeling he didn't want. "So—this is it for us." He said and she nodded. She opened her arms with a warm smiled and he hugged her. She pecked him on the cheek.

"You've been great." She whispered into his ears. And with that she turned to join her friends.

------------------------------

"I feel awfully sorry for you." Said Ron to Nivelle. Harry had just entered the common room to see everyone staring at Nivelle. Hermione let out a moan of contempt at Ron.

"Oh, would you just shut up?" she growled. "I think it's sweet she told you that Nivelle." Harry walked up to Hermione who had her arms crossed looking angrily at Ron.

"What's all this about?" he asked her. Seamus laughed out loud when he heard Harry.

"Looney told Neville she likes him." Said Seamus.

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise. "That's—that's great!" Hermione nodded approvingly at him.

"I'm not saying she isn't a nice girl." Ron said to Hermione. "But I mean—she's a great friend. It's just—if she told me she liked me I'd be pretty—I wouldn't know what to do."

"What do you mean by that?" snapped Hermione.

"You never liked her that much either! Why are you defending her so much?"

"Because you boys are stupid! I just can't believe Neville said that to her!"

"Said what?" Harry asked again. He had only been away for an hour and already he had missed this much. Hermione didn't answer him. She was still arguing with Ron. Ginny slipped in between him and Hermione.

"Told her that he thinks she's 'cool'." Ginny said shaking her head.

"You serious?" laughed Harry. Ginny gave him a look that made him stop laughing immediately.

"It's not funny!" she snapped. "Poor Luna's been sad all day!"

"When'd she tell him?"

"Yesterday. Well she didn't really tell him. Gave him a note."

"That's what she was writing!" he yelled and everyone turned to look at him. "Nothing. Don't mind me. Anyways, so—how is she?"

"Well she's a little hurt that he thinks she's just 'cool' but she says that's a start. First guy she's ever had feelings for you see."

"Oh," he was frowning, thinking of Luna crying in her four-poster bed because Neville called her cool.

The crowd had dispersed with only Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nivelle, and Harry left. Neville was sitting with his hands covering his face moaning. Hermione was angry at Ron who in turn showed no interest to reconcile with her. Ginny was patting Neville on the back.

"How did it go with Cho?" Ron asked suddenly. Ginny looked up at Harry immediately.

"Well turns out she's been thinking about someone else all this time too. Cedric."

"Oh," said Ron. "So you guys ended it."

"Yeah," said Harry. Nodding Ron glanced over at Hermione who made a noise and looked away.

"Too?" asked Ginny. "Who have you been crushing on while you were with her?" Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who both shrugged.

"No one."

"Oh, come on! You can tell me!"

"Uh—" but before he could say anything Lavender Brown was tapping Ron on the shoulders. Ron looked up in surprise and almost gasped when he saw who was tapping him.

"L-Lavender!" he yelled loudly. "W-what is it?" He was desperately trying not to sound nervous but his expression showed it obviously. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the room followed by Ginny who winked at Ron.

"Nivelle," Harry said immediately following suit. "Let's go." He dragged Neville from the chair and brought him up to their room.

Neville sat down and fidgeted uncomfortably. Seamus was asleep and Dean was punching his pillow so that it got into a more comfortable shape.

"So what _**do**_ you think about her? Other then that she's 'cool'?" Harry asked putting on his pajamas.

"I like her. I just—I'm scared. I've never had anyone like me."

"Well you should tell her that. Not 'I think your cool'!"

"Right," he said lying down on his bed without changing.

-------------------------------------------------

"You hear that Malfoy told Pansy Perkinson that he loves her?" asked Seamus the next day during lunch.

"Malfoy and love just doesn't go together!" said Dean shaking his head and laughing.

"I know."

"Your not serious?" Harry said.

"I heard it!" said Pavati. Dean looked over at her, trying to get in her whole image. She looked at him for a split second then looked away back to Harry.

"Wow." Said Ron laughing uncontrollably. "He'll never hear the end of this!"

"Quit being so mean!" Hermione growled at him.

"It seems so unlike him." Ron said ignoring her.

"To what? Fall in love?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "to have any human emotions." The whole table roared with laughter. Harry looked over at the Slytherin's table to see Malfoy staring at him. _Guessed he heard me. _Harry looked away, feeling sorry for Malfoy, which he thought was an odd thing to have. "What did Lavender want with you yesterday?"

"We're together now!" said Ron with a huge smile at Lavender, who was sitting with some of her friends. She smiled back at him...

Malfoy walked slowly down the almost empty corridor that afternoon. His head was hung low with his long slick hair shinning. Two first years passed him but he didn't even bother to bully them. Malfoy was preoccupied with his feelings. He was Draco Malfoy, cold and heartless, how in the world did he end up falling for Pansy Perkinson, though admittedly she _**was**_ pureblood. That thought cheered Malfoy up a bit. _Yes she's pure blood. There's nothing wrong with me falling for her. Dad fell for mother. Right. It's perfectly normal._

Pansy Perkinson was walking towards him with a huge smile on her face. Malfoy's mood brightened as she came up to him and gave him a long kiss. Feeling his cheeks burn, he turned away from her as she got hold of his hand and the two walked.

-----------------------------------

Harry was sitting in the common room, his eyes studying Ginny, who was doing her homework. Hermione and Ron were both in bed already, sleeping soundly. Ginny had some homework she hadn't done and decided she was going to stay up till she finished. Harry, not knowing why, decided he'd stay up with her, just to keep her company. At first he was doing his homework, but had given up on it.

He sat looking at her face, which glowed as the fire crackled near them. Ginny looked up at him and he pretended he was studying a sign behind her, in which Ron had put up for Fred and George. It was an advertisement for their joke shop.

"You don't have to pretend." She said smiling. She had continued writing.

"Excuse me?" he asked innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"You were looking at me."

"I was—"

"Yes you were. Don't lie to me. You can look all you want." She grinned. Harry thought she being rather aggressive but took it as a joke instead.

"Funny." He said looking down at his half finished homework assignment. "Why does Tonks assign so much homework?"

"Don't know," she said. "I hadn't even started on hers yet. Gosh how did you guys manage this last year? O.W.Ls are stressing me out."

"It's far from now—" said Harry.

"Want a head start." She said then seeing the shocked expression on Harry's face added, "Hermione talked me into it."

"Well that explains everything." He laughed looking at the fire. He looked back at her, feeling a strange warmth take over him. It wasn't exactly the same feeling he had for Cho or Tonks, but something else. Something, he thought, that seemed more powerful. _It's a brotherly feeling._ He convinced himself. That must have been it.

----------------------------

The next morning at breakfast everyone was talking loudly, making faces over at Malfoy who sat tall in his chair, a smirk on his place face. Harry had over slept and had hurried down to catch the last ten minutes of breakfast. Ron was among the crowd talking and laughing, but Hermione was sitting alone. Harry joined her.

"Everyone still talking about Malfoy? When'll they give it a rest?"

"They're talking about Malfoy alright. But it's not about him having feelings for Perkinson. It's about him _**not**_ having any feelings for her. He told her yesterday that he was just playing around with her. That he lied to her face just to see her 'stupid reaction'. Or something like that."

"Oh," said Harry, "sounds more like him now."

"Poor girls been hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah, sort of like Luna, I guess."

"Luna's fine now. Neville muffled up the courage to ask her. She's so happy. You should see her. She's going on and on about him. Oh, look there's Perkinson." Pansy was walking up to Malfoy with an angry face. He looked up at her and his face fell. She drew her wand at him, to everyone's surprise.

"You little brat!" she yelled. "_**Avis!**_" A flock of birds appeared out of thin air and began attacking Malfoy, who jumped from his seat and ran from the room, cursing and screaming, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him...


	5. Chapter 5: The Christmas Present

**Chapter Five: The Christmas Present**

Ron and Hermione were getting on Harry's nerves. He often found himself angry with them. Actually he was angry at _**everything**_. He hated being stuck doing nothing. He hated that he couldn't help the Order on the fight against Voldemort. _Fred and George gets to._ He thought bitterly. Being bitter wasn't the only think he was good at nowadays. He became skilled at keeping secrets for Ron from Hermione and secrets for Hermione from Ron. It was enraging him, though he couldn't do anything about it. The two simply refused to acknowledge one another.

Ron, however, was happier then Harry had ever seen him. Between Lavender and the fact that he was allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest to find the Death Eater, Ron was beginning to talk less and less with Harry. Hermione told Harry she didn't care, that he could spend as little time with her as he wanted. Harry on the other hand didn't like it. He started to grow a strong resentment towards Lavender, who hogged his best friend all to herself.

"It's not right," said Harry. "She needs to let him breathe."

"He doesn't want to." Said Ginny reasonably. It was true. Ron didn't seem to care that he had not spoken a single word to Harry or Hermione for the past week, except whenever they were in their dormitories and Ron said, "Good night," to him. Harry had begun talking to Ginny more and more, since he had no one else to talk to. Hermione had been in a bad mood ever since Ron and Lavender got together and would snap at Harry for anything.

It was Christmas and Harry resented it. Most people were staying at school for the holidays, due to the fact that transportation was dangerous. Voldemort was out there and the less moving, the better. _The perfect Christmas present would be a day with Tonks._ He found himself thinking.

"Yeah," Harry said disappointedly, "guess your right." Ginny looked sympathetically at him, but his mood didn't lighten. The door that lead to the common room sprung open with Seamus and Dean arguing. Dean looked in the verge of tears.

"How could you? I'm your best mate!"

"I didn't do anything!" snapped Seamus, defensively.

"Hey, guys," said Harry, concerned. "Break it up. What is it?"

"Nothing," said Dean angrily.

"He thinks I'm trying to steal Pavarti from him." Seamus said rolling his eyes.

"Well you are!" Dean growled. He was standing opposite Seamus now, blocking his way. Harry thought Dean was acting very not like himself. Dean was usually the more rational of the two, and was a rather calm person. _Dean must have done something_.

"Why does he think you are then?" Harry asked Seamus.

"Because whenever he wants to talk to her she talks to me. I have nothing to do with it, okay? Even if I did," Seamus said now looking angry, "which I don't, I would never let a _**girl**_ come between us. We're best mates, like you said, and I never let a girl go between friends." Dean was taken aback at this. Looking guilty, he said in a quiet voice,

"Sorry." Seamus pushed him aside and walked away. Frowning he turned towards Harry.

"He'll get over it." Harry said trying to comfort his friend. Dean nodded, unconvinced. He turned and walked the other way.

"So much drama," Ginny said standing up. "Got Ancient Ruins right now. I'll see you later, Harry." And with that Harry was left to stand alone.

------------------------------------

Ron was making out with Lavender when Harry found him. Sitting down next to them Lavender looked at him and winked. Trying to smile back at her unenthusiastically he began eating some of the food that was on the table. Owls swooped in more then they usually did due to parent's worrying about their children's safety. One flew down to Ron who told Harry to open it for him because to was "too busy." Angrily Harry ripped the letter that was enclosed in a purple envelope. "To Mr. Ronal Weasley. I have gathered a party together and will begin searching the Forbidden Forest tomorrow. You, Harry, and Hermione are welcomed to join though it is a very dangerous task." Harry read the letter. "It's not signed." Ron let go of Lavender and grabbed the note. Reading it he grinned.

"Best Christmas present, _**ever**_!" he exclaimed though Harry thought otherwise. "Don't tell Hermione. I don't want her to know. You coming?"

"Yeah I am. Don't worry I won't tell Hermione." Harry said.

--------------------------

As he thought, Hermione was sitting in the library studying. He sat down next to her and pressed his face against the cold desk. The curtains were open and Harry could see the snow falling gracefully down

"Why don't I _**ever**_ see you study?" Hermione snapped at him in a whisper. He didn't bother answering her. She'd been angry at him for getting good grades and not doing half as much as she did for the past month. "Are you deaf?"

"No!" he yelled. "Just tired of hearing the same stuff over and over."

"What's got you cranky?" she asked not looking up. He had bolted upright, his blood boiling.

"What? Do you seriously want me to answer that?" he was raising his voice. "Within just a few months, Dumbledore is so ill he can't even see me. Ron came from being my best friend to someone I barely even talk to. His dad was murdered! The murderer is in this school as we speak and we still haven't caught him! You're angry all the time for God-knows-what reason. And I have a crush on my _**teacher**_!" A few people turned and look his way murmuring to each other. "Joking!" he said quickly to his crowd and turned back to Hermione who was now looking at him.

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically. "It's just—"

"What?" Harry asked and she leaned forward.

"I—I think I like Ron." Harry was not surprised at this; he'd thought that'd happen sooner or later.

"Oh," he said. "That's why you're so angry. Because of Lavender."

"No. Yes." She frowned as if she was disappointed in herself. Looking away, her cheeks now bright red, she commenced her studying. Harry looked around to see Tonks reading a book. He stood up and made his way towards her.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her. She was seated near a window that looked out at a large landscape of mountains and if looked at straight down, Hagrid's hut. Her hair was long and black but her face seemed less pale then it was before. She looked up from her book, which was entitled "_Werewolves and Their Genes_".

"Hiya, Harry." She examined his face for a moment the closed her book. "How's it going for you? Heard you yelling at poor Hermione over there."

"Was I that loud?" he asked embarrassed.

"Sort of." She smiled benevolently at him. "What's wrong?" He looked at her face feeling his heart stop the moment his eyes met hers.

"Haven't been getting along too well with Hermione or Ron. And with everything that's going on—" he paused and tried sound like he wasn't feeling sorry for himself, "I just—I'm just angry I guess. Voldemort's out there and I'm just still sitting here doing nothing."

"Well you not getting along with Hermione and Ron has nothing to do with You-Know-Who." She laughed, "And you're _**not**_ doing 'nothing'. You're our only hope of defeating him. You're here to learn how to use more complex magic to help us defeat him."

"Your right," said Harry bowing his head and looking at the book. "Werewolves? Why you looking up about them for?"

"Oh," she said her face turning a light shade of pink, "it's nothing. Just reading it for fun." She stuffed the book in her robes. _Must be for Lupin._ He thought feeling even more down then he already was.

"You haven't checked it out yet."

"I know—" she said turning red now. She got up and placed the book back where she found it and by the time she got back to him she looked less embarrassed. Harry looked away from her. "You know, Dumbledore's got a plan. He might be ill but I know for sure he has something up his sleeves." Harry nodded, not truly comforted. If Dumbledore did have a plan, why had he not consulted Harry? Has Harry not proven trustworthy?

"Yeah, I know." He forced himself to say. "You know you give a lot of homework?"

"I do it on purpose. Keeps you kids busy from getting too involved with your love issues." She looked deep into his eyes. He suddenly realized it. She said she heard him yelling at Hermione. She must have heard him say that he had a crush on a teacher. _Has she figured it out?_ His heart stopped beating. His stomach lurched as if some monster within was beating his insides. He looked away guiltily._ Had she clued it together?_ Scared he looked up at her to see an expressionless face stare back down at his. "Talk to me later in my classroom." And with that she left him sitting there.

---------------------------------

"Well you have to meet her. Do _**not **_do anything stupid! I trust Tonks won't but you better not be dumb and think that something's going to happen. It isn't! I know it sucks—can't okay, Harry?" Hermione said when he told her what had happened in the common room after all their classes were over.

"Okay," he said his heart still racing inside him. "Well I better get going." On the way the there his mind raced with a million thoughts. Did she know what that he liked her? Did she feel the same? Or was this about something completely different? He opened the door that led to her classroom. She was seated on her desk with her glasses on and reading something. She looked up taking off her glasses.

"You're here." She said standing up.

"Yeah," he said biting his lower lip. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Today, when you were yelling at Hermione. You said you have a crush on a teacher. Then you told everyone you were just joking." Harry's heart seemed to have exploded. He rejected the urge to grab his chest from the pain. "I know it's none of my business, but who were you referring to? I know you weren't joking. I asked you to come here because I didn't want anyone else to hear or any of the teachers to know. But _**I**_ want to know. If you want to tell me, of course." Harry had made a few steps towards her and they were standing face to face with only a foot of distance between their noses.

"I—" he did not know if he should tell her. _What do I do?_ "I meant—I meant you." Their eyes were lock and before he could help it, he had leaned over and kissed her. Oh, how he'd long for that moment; the moment that he had the courage to do what he really wanted to do. But she did not kiss him back. She pulled away, backing up. His heart shattered. His brain stopped functioning. He had no idea what to do next. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Its okay," Tonks said looking as scarlet as anyone could be. To make it worse, Harry found her even more attractive when she was blushing. Ready to pound his own head against the wall he closed his eyes screaming at himself inside his head. "You should go. Its late."

"Yeah. I'll see you later."


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

**Chapter Six: The Hunt**

Harry walked back to the common room after the embarrassing encounter with Tonks to find Hermione sitting with her nose to a hard cover textbook. He plopped down next to her with a sigh. She looked up at his depressing face.

"What happened?" she demanded him.

"I—" he looked around and found the room empty. "I kissed her." Hermione's jaw hung so low that Harry thought it was going to fall off.

"You did what?" Hermione screamed.

"Shh!" Harry hushed her. "I told her I liked her—then I just kissed her. I couldn't help it."

"Course you could've helped it!" Hermione snapped angrily. "Then what happened? She kissed you back?"

"No—she didn't."

"Good!"

"Good?"

"Yes, good. What do think would've happened if she did kiss you back? _**Nothing**_. You're a student. She's a teacher. That's that!" said Hermione bitterly. "Not to mention she's with Lupin."

"Your so considerate of my feelings." Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry its just this is the way it has to be. Why don't you find someone that's actually your age? Like—I don't know—Ginny?"

"Ginny?" laughed Harry, "Why Ginny?"

"Why? Are seriously asking me 'why'?"

"Uh—" Harry looked at her in confusion. "Y-yeah. I mean—she's a good friend—"

"She likes you, Harry." And upon seeing Harry's shocked expression she added, "Yes. She does! She's fancied you since forever!"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I know that. But—that was a long time ago. She's over me."

"No she isn't!" Hermione growled so fiercely that Harry shrunk in the coach. _Really?_ Harry suddenly remembered the feeling that he had towards Ginny that night when they were studying. Did he feel the same? _She's Ron's sister! Remember that!_

"But she's Ron's sister!" Harry said.

"So does that mean you like her then?"

"I—I don't know. But like I said, she's Ron's sister. Even if I did—it's not right."

"How is it 'not right'?"

"She's—"

"AND?" Hermione yelled impatiently.

"What if he doesn't accept it?"

"Then that's his problem. Not Ginny's and definitely not yours." Harry stared at Hermione with a mixture of thoughts. He was as confused as could be. Realizing how sleepy he was however, he decided to figure this out some other time.

"I'm going to bed," he said walking off then stopped. "Ron wanted me to keep this from you but I don't think I can. We're going into the Forbidden Forest tomorrow to find that Death Eater. They want us to go—" he paused. "Ron says he doesn't want you to come but I think you should. It will be dangerous, but without you, it will be even more dangerous."

"If Ronald doesn't want me to come then why should I? And if I do he'd be angry at you."

"You could use my Invisibility Cloak." Said Harry. Hermione grunted then after a long pause turned to look at him.

"What time are you going?"

---------------------------

The morning air was fresh and cold, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who unnoticed by Ron, made their way to Hagrid's Hut. Harry was glad that Ron doesn't usually take notice of things, because if he looked back he would see three sets of footprints instead of two. The hut sat peacefully, with white snow slipping from its roof. The sky was cloudy and the snow fell gently upon them.

Harry could make out Hagrid patting Fang. Next to him was a spiky haired girl, and upon getting closer, Harry made out who it was. To his dismay, Tonks was standing with her arms behind her back. Her face was as pale and white as the snow and on it was a frown.

"Morning, Harry. Ron." Said Hagrid.

"Morning," Harry said looking at Tonks. She didn't look back at him, but instead strode off.

"Whose coming?" asked Ron looking around as if he was expecting them to appear out of nowhere.

"Me, Tonks, an' Professor Flitwick. By the way, where's Hermione?" Hermione was about to open her mouth to say that she was right there, when she remembered that she was under the cloak.

"She got tons of homework." Said Harry quickly.

"Ah," Hagrid said nodding, "always put school work first, eh?"

"Yeah," said Harry looking over at Tonks who had come back into view. "So where's Professor Flitwick?"

"He'll be here in a bit." Said Hagrid leaning back against his wooden home.

"All is ready then?" came a voice. All of them turned to see Professor Flitwick looking at them with a broad smile upon his froglike face.

"Yea'. Let's go then." Said Hagrid walking off into the forest followed by Tonks and the rest of them. They walked about ten minutes in when Hagrid stopped and turned towards the rest of them. "Alrighty then. We're going to split up. I was going to split in groups of two but uh—seeing as Hermione isn't here—Ron, Harry and Professor Flitwick you three. And me and Tonks. How about that?"

"Sounds great." Said Harry quickly, glad that he wasn't paired up with Tonks. He and Ron followed Flitwick in the opposite direction of Hagrid. Hermione had decided that she'd follow them, making it a group of four. The four walked in silence, other then Flitwick waved his wand muttering spells under his breath that Harry had never heard of.

"What are those for?" Harry asked. Flitwick did not answer right away. After murmuring for another minute or so, he stopped to talk to Harry.

"I suppose that the Death Eater has put up spells for us not to be able to see him or get close to him. Those are counter spells."

"Great!" grinned Ron happily. The four continued to walk with wands drawn. Harry had an odd feeling they were being followed. But he thought otherwise after a few minutes. _Must be Hermione._

And hour crept by slowly as Harry's mind began to wonder. _Neville still haven't told us the reason he went into the forest_. Harry then thought of ridiculous reasons of why Neville went in. They got feebler and feebler until Harry gave up. Then he saw it. A red spark flew into the sky and exploded.

"You two stay here! I'm going to go check. Do _**not**_ go anywhere. It might be a trap!" Flitwick yelled running towards the light. Harry and Ron stood back-to-back, wands drawn. They both were scared, moving around in circles. Then from the same direction came another spark of red light. Ron immediately ran towards it. Harry grabbed the sleeves of his robes.

"Professor Flitwick told us to stay put!" Harry yelled. Ron shook him off.

"Even if it is a diversion I'm going. That means the Death Eater is there. I'm going to take him down!" and with that he ran off.

"Dammit!" yelled Harry turning left and right.

"What and idiot!" yelled Hermione taking off her cloak. Then from a different direction, another red spark flew up. It was only a few yards from them, covered by trees. Both Harry and Hermione turned towards it.

They suddenly heard footsteps making its way in their direction. "Run!" Harry yelled at Hermione. The two of them ran, twisting and turning and jumping and before Harry knew it, Hermione was lost. "Hermione!" Harry yelled turning around. Turning left someone bumped into him. They both fell backwards. Harry stood up and pointed his wand. It was Tonks, rubbing her nose.

"Tonks?" Harry said in surprise. Tonks got up slowly and brushed her robes.

"There was a spark in this direction. Where's everyone else?"

"They all ran after different sparks."

"Damn. That guy's smarter then I thought." Tonks picked up her wand and looked around.

"Tonks," Harry said cautiously. Tonks shook her head.

"Not now Harry. This isn't the time."

"I just want to say I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not," she said turning around to look at him now. "I'm serious. I'm not." Her voice had become less harsh then it was before. Though she knew it wasn't the time to talk she did so anyways, "It's just—I feel stupid. I had an idea that you did. You know—fancy me. But I still lead it on—telling you to go to my classroom and all. Letting you walk me to places. I'm sorry if I made you think anything. But I'm with Lupin and I love him. I really, really love him, Harry. I'll never do anything to jeopardize the relationship I have with him. You have to understand that. You're a sweet boy." She smiled kindly at him. "You'll find someone your own age." _Lupin's not your age! _Harry found himself thinking.

"So your not mad at me?" Harry asked again for reassurance.

"Course not."

"Great." Harry felt a little reassured. "Now—where's Hagrid?"

"Don't know. He ran after the first spark and told me to stay put. Thought it might be a trap. Then I saw another spark and I made my way towards to. Then I bumped into you."

"This is ridiculous," said Harry. "What do we do now?" Tonks shrugged and turned towards a noise. They both pointed their wands. From out of a bush came a staggering Hargrid, blood dripping from the cuts on his face.

"Hagrid!" they both yelled running up to him. At first they tried to support him but he proved too heavy. Harry laid him down instead.

"What happened?" he demanded Hagrid. Hagrid looked at him for a moment panting then said,

"He tricked us. That's what. I was runnin' towards the sound when I was shot down. Then I saw em use the Imperius Curse on Professor Flitwick. Then I stood up and stunned Filius. Ron shot me down this time. He must be under the curse, too. Next thing I know I was runinn' for me life. Then I bump into you lot."

"Dammit," said Harry standing up.

"Harry!" came Hermione's voice. She ran up and hugged him. "Oh thank God I found you. I think Ron's under—"

"Yeah, we know." Said Harry.

"Hermione? Thought you didn't come." Tonks said.

"Oh I did. I was under the Invisibility Cloak."

"Why?"

"Never mind that. What do we do?"

"Don't know." Said Hagrid sitting up. "Find Ron. Stun him. Then carry him and Filius back, I guess."

"The thing I don't get," said Hermione looking at Harry, "is how he was at so many places at once."

"Don't know." Said Hagrid now standing up. "But we have ter find Ronald. Let's go." They moved in a group towards where Flitwick was. He was lying on the ground, still stunned. Hagrid picked him up in his arms. A curse soared pass them. Harry turned to find Ron pointing his wand at them.

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" yelled Harry. Ron was thrown back against a tree.

"_**Stupefy!**_" yelled Tonks.

--------------------------

"What a complete and utter waste of time!" Ron growled. He was lying in the hospital bed after they had carried him back.

"Well we know one thing. He's good." Said Hermione sitting down on his bed. Harry felt relieved that they were talking.

"Yeah," frowned Ron. "Wished I wasn't so stupid. Could've killed you guys. And sorry I told Harry not to tell you to come."

"No problem," smiled Hermione.

"Good," said Harry sitting down next to Hermione. He put his arm over her shoulders. "Now we can go back to all being friends."

"Right," said Ron. "Now I just need to break up with Lavender—"

"What?" Harry asked shocked. "I thought you wanted to be with her."

"I did. But she's so—sicky. Won't give me any free time."

"Yeah, we noticed." Harry said. He looked over at Hermione. She had such a wide smile on her face that he laughed.

"Oh shut it," Hermione said. All three of them roared in laughter.

-----------------------------------

Harry was walking down the corridor back to the dormitory when the most unlikely person yelled his name. "Harry!" it came again. Harry turned around to find Malfoy running towards him.

"You're calling me 'Harry'." Harry said looking oddly at him. "That's not normal."

"Right, um—Potter—" Malfoy cleared his through. "I was wondering if you could, you know, help me with something."

"Why would I help you?" Harry asked in an absurd tone.

"Because—because I need your help." Malfoy said keeping his voice down to a whisper.

"Exactly." Harry said walking away grinning.

"Please," Malfoy said then made a choking noise. _Please?_ Harry grinned even wider.

"What'd you just say?" he asked. "Didn't catch it." Harry took great pleasure in torturing Draco Malfoy, whom he'd hated ever since their first meeting in Diagon Ally.

"_**Please!**_" Malfoy whispered again. Still grinning Harry nodded his head slowly.

"Okay. I'll listen. Not promising anything though."

"I—I need to—" Malfoy was hesitating. "I want to say sorry to—to Pansy. But I don't know how. I need your help. Maybe you could—I don't know—think of a way?" His voice was almost pleading.

"Oh, wow." Said Harry. "You actually like her don't you?"

"Shh!" Malfoy hissed at him.

"Don't hush me!" growled Harry. "Anyways if you want to apologize—try saying 'sorry'!" Harry turned away again. He was grinning so widely his face hurted…


	7. Chapter 7: Fiendfyre

**Chapter Seven: Fiendfyre**

The day of New Year's Eve was snowing more the then usual. The sky was dark, the sun being hidden among the thick puff of clouds. Ginny woke up that morning tired and grumpy, climbing down from four-poster bed. She made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast to find Luna also irritable sitting not at her table, but at Gryffindor's.

"What's wrong?" she asked Luna.

"Nothing." She snapped. Ginny was taken aback by this sudden shift in personality. Luna had never, ever, yelled or acted irritable towards anyone. She was always dreamy and happy. Happy in her own, Luna-ish, way, of course.

"You sure?" Ginny asked cautiously. Luna stopped eating and looked up at Ginny with an almost scornful look, and then away again.

"How are you so pretty?" she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'm going back to my own table now." She stood up and left Ginny…

-------------------------------

Harry told Ron and Hermione about his extremely odd but entertaining encounter with Draco Malfoy. Hermione was pleased to hear that Malfoy wanted to apologize to Pansy, but was enraged at Harry for not helping him.

"The poor guy just wants to say sorry! You could have at least helped him!" she yelled after he had finished his story.

"Poor? When did Draco become poor? That would explain everything." Laughed Ron.

"And I did. The best way for him to apologize is to say sorry." Harry said.

"Yeah," agreed Ron still laughing, "Hermione, your letting the fact that Malfoy actually having feelings cloud your better judgment."

"Oh shut up!" she snapped irritably. "Have you broken up with Lavender yet?"

"Yeah," said Ron with a frown. "She took it pretty hard. But I think she'll be fine." This seemed to lighten Hermione's mood a bit.

"Oh," she said, hardly being able to contain her smile.

"They get so mean when they get older." Said Ron shaking his head at Hermione. Laughing the three made their way to Tonks's class. When they opened the door however, Tonks wasn't inside. Snape stood, his arms on his hips, sneering at his three least favorite students as they sat down.

"Mr. Potter you are late, as usual. And as I was saying for those who were here, Professor Tonks is away." He said in his usual monotone. "I will be teaching you so—" he looked around at the students in the room. "Turn to page four hundred and fifty three." Harry turned his book to the page. The page consisted of only a few words, but a large moving illustration of giant fiery dragon. The top of the page read: Fiendfyre.

"Fiendfye," said Snape boringly. "Once summoned not many people know how to stop it. It can take form of anything the summoner wants. Like I said, not people know how to stop them. So, logically, many people consider it unstoppable. Why then does one not always summon such a thing? Because once summoned, the monster will destroy _**everything **_in its path, including the summoner. Not to mention it is very difficult to summon, to begin with."

"Why can't you just use Aguamenti to stop it?" Seamus asked. Snape turned sharply to look at him in disgust.

"Like I said, Mr. Finnigan, its basically unstoppable. Do you think that others wizards and witches have not tried it? A simple spell like that cannot stop this monster. No. That won't work. Its quite simple actually to stop it, though. No one thinks of the spell, of course. They always think of Aguamenti. Well that is what your homework will be. You may start on it now. Write how you think you can destroy a monster like that. Go on!" Snape looked around as the class began thinking, his eyes resting on Harry a split second longer then anyone else…

-----------------------------------------------

"How come I can't think of a way to stop it?" yelled Hermione pounding her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Maybe Snape's just doing this for the sake of torturing us." Ron said with a shrug, throwing down his quill. "Because he didn't even give us a _**clue**_ to how to stop it. I've never even heard of such a thing."

"I'm sure Snape love torturing us," said Hermione. "But he'd never give us a homework assignment that's impossible before."

"Just damn well near it." Snickered Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and fell back into her chair. The library was full of fifth years cramming for their O.W.Ls. Harry could see Ginny scribbling notes frantically, and Luna on the other side of the library reading a book.

"Well I'd rather have this assignment then taking the O.W.Ls again." Said Harry.

"That's true, mate. That wasn't fun."

"Oh, those were easy," said Hermione looking at Ginny, "you just need to remember everything. This requires thinking. This requires intelligence."

"Gee, thanks Hermione." Said Ron folding her arms. "You know, Luna's been acting strange. She seems mad about something."

"Ginny told me Luna's mad at **_her_**." Said Hermione.

"When'd she tell you that?" Harry asked. He'd imagine Ginny would go to him first, considering how close they were these days.

"At lunch." Hermione said looking at Luna. Luna, noticing that they were looking at her, placed down her book and smiled at them, waving.

"Seems fine to me." Harry said.

"Hmm—" said Hermione, apparently deep in thought.

--------------------------

Ginny made her way out of Tonks's class when she was stopped by Luna who tapped her on the shoulders.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked. Luna's long blonde hair seemed unusually tidy. Her pale, doe-like face, was dreamy again. She was smiling apologetically at Ginny.

"Sorry about this morning." She said.

"Oh, no it's fine." Ginny said smiling warmly at her friend. "We all have bad days. Mine's today, too, actually."

"Yes," said Luna thoughtfully, "we all do get those days. But hey listen, it wasn't because I was having a bad day. I wasn't mad at anyone else. It was just you."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Laughed Ginny. "What'd I do?" Luna frowned and the two began walking out of the class room. Ginny was use to Luna's brutal honesty and was glad that she was telling her.

"Well, you see," Luna began slowly. "I was talking to Neville and you know how everyone's wondering why he went to the Forbidden Forest that day that he was Imperiused. Well turns out he went in there—for you." Ginny stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"He went in there for you." Luna repeated simply.

"Why would—what do you mean?"

"Well you see," Luna began walking again and Ginny followed her, "he saw that you've been trying to study so hard. For the O.W.Ls, I mean. He said he wanted to help you. He read about this herb thing, I forgot the name, its quiet long, that helps with memories. He was going to get you it for Christmas. Says he remembers that he saw it in there that night he went with Hagrid, Hermione, and Harry."

Ginny had stopped dead in her tracks again, looking shockingly at Luna who still wore her dreamlike expression. "Why would he risk—"

"Oh," said Luna who had commenced walking. "you don't know. Of course you don't. He fancies you, Ginny. A lot. He talks to me about you all the time. It's quite disturbing actually. That's why I was angry at you. I was jealous. But—friends first you know? You were my first friend."

"He—really? He never told me—"

"He asked you to the Yull Ball, didn't he?"

"Yeah. But that was just as friends."

"Just as friends to you. Not just as friends to him, Ginny."

"He never told me." Ginny repeated again.

"He's scared to."

"But—I thought—Harry said—" Ginny couldn't make out her words. "He said that Neville likes you."

"Oh he does. Yeah. But—he likes you a lot more. I can tell, you know. He spends most of our time discussing about you." Ginny stood there looking dumbly at Luna not knowing what to say.

"I—"

"Don't worry. I've told him if he wants anything he'll have to clear it up with you. I told him to talk to you first. Before he chooses. You know, if he wants to be with you or me."

----------------------

"Great way to spend my New Years Eve!" yelled Ron. "Anyways, this is just a class for extra learning! We don't really have classes you know. Its suppose to be the holidays. By the way, New Year's in an hour."

To which Hermione yelled, "Oh shut it. I want my New Year's resolution to be to stop talking to you!" They were in the common room now, Hermione still pondering on the Fiendfyre. Both Harry and Ron had given up.

"Hey, how about sneaking out or something?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Quit being an idiotic buffoon!"

"Like I said, they just keep getting meaner and meaner."

"I'm just tired, okay?"

"Yeah, fine," said Harry who had been distracted all day. _Fiendfyre. Why would Snape be teaching about those? There had to be something significant. Maybe—_His train of thought was broke by the common room door being swung open. Ginny walked in.

"Hey," Harry said. Ginny sat down next to him.

"Why aren't they ever direct?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione and no one else.

"Who? Direct about what?" Ron asked. He looked at Harry who shrugged.

"Because they're idiots. Haven't we established that already?"

"Who?" Ron insisted.

"YOU!" both Ginny and Hermione snapped.

"'They' refer to me now?"

"My point exactly." Hermione said and Ginny grinned.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You guys want to know why Neville was in the Forbidden Forest? Because he saw that I've been trying so hard to study for my exams. He went in to find some herb thing that helps with memories. And I never knew."

"Why would he—"

"He likes you?" Harry yelled.

"What? Oh. WHAT?" Ron said finally catching up.

"Yes. And I never even have a clue. Luna said he wanted to get it for me for Christmas."

"Oh," said Harry. _Why didn't I think of that?_ "That's nice-"

"How do you feel about him?" Hermione asked cutting Harry from his sentence.

"Dunno. Never really thought about it. He's a great friend. But I don't think I feel the same way about him—"

"Then you have to tell him."

"I don't want to hurt the guy's feelings. And he hasn't really talked to me about it. I can't just go up to him and tell him."

"And he says he likes Luna." Ron said angrily.

"What's that?" Ginny asked suddenly. All of them looked to see a fiery cat walking towards them. It had gone through the Fat Lady's door, which Ginny had forgotten to close.

"Is that what I—?" Ron exclaimed jumping onto his coach.

"One way to find out." Said Harry drawing his wand. "_**Aguamenti!**_" Water shot from the tip of his wand and devoured the cat. When the water had ceased from coming out of his wand however, the cat still sat there staring at him.

"I guess it is—" said Harry looking at Hermione. She sat staring into the eyes of the scarlet cat who stared back at her.

"I really have no idea how to—" she didn't finish her sentence. The cat exploded and the fire grew larger and larger. Its form changed. It turned into a gigantic bird that came snapping down at them. All four of them jumped out of the way. It soared around the common room. It swooped down at them again. All drawing their wands they yelled out different spells. "_**Stupefy!**_" "_**Avis!**_" "_**Deprimo!**_" "_**Diffindo!**_" But nothing worked. They stood there as it flew one whole circle around the room and came straight at them once more…


	8. Chapter 8: Allegiance

**Chapter Eight: Allegiance**

"_**Expecto Patronum!**_" Harry yelled. A silvery white stag was formed from his wand. It came stampeding at the bird. The bird soared down at it. Harry's heart leaped. _This might be it!_ The two were about to attack each other when stag ran right past the bird. They couldn't touch each other. Harry's heart failed and he lost concentration. The sliver stag disappeared.

"Think of something!" Ron cried at Hermione who stood paralyzed.

"I don't—"

"C'mon! Harry?"

"Dammit—" Harry stood looking up at the bird. "Maybe this might work—"

"What is it?" Ron yelled in terror. Harry raised his wand. His heart felt as thought it were to give out.

"_**Evanesco!**_" Harry yelled. The beast lingered for a moment, its fiery presence warming up the cold room. Then it vanished into thin air. Harry fell onto his knees.

"The spell Tonks taught us! Of course!" yelled Hermione sinking down onto the coach. Ron let out a moan of relief. Harry turned to see Ginny was on the floor clutching her arm.

"You okay?" Harry asked standing up.

"It's burnt." Said Ginny without showing even a hint of pain. Harry ran towards her and took her left arm up and raised his wand.

"It's cursed. The Fiendfyre's fire is cursed fire. You can't heal it like that. You have to just let it heal on its own." Said Hermione smartly.

"Oh," said Harry. "You okay?" Ginny smiled at him.

"Great. You know—getting attacked by a giant bird that's made of fire. Getting burnt. It's awesome."

"Ha! You're trying to be sarcastic. That's my job." Laughed Ron. He turned to see that they weren't alone. The whole house of Gyriffindor had awoken from the commotion. Harry looked around. The room was burnt and messed up, with ashes falling down upon them.

"My goodness!" came Professor McGonagall's voice. "What on in the name of Merlin happened here?"

"Got attacked by a Fiendfyre." Replied Hermione.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Professor Sprout who was standing next to McGonagall. "How did you stop it?"

"Vanishing Charm." Hermione answered her.

"That is very smart." Said McGonagall. "But we need to find out how it got here."

"I think—" said Harry standing up. "That it's the—" but Hermione had hit him on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Not here." She said indicating their fellow students. McGonagall too noticed the murmuring among the students.

"You four, my office. Now."

-----------------------------

"Yes, it could be him." Said McGonagall looking down at her wrinkled old hands. "Just one! One single Death Eater! And he's causing this much commotion!" The four of them were seated in her office.

"Like I said, great way to be starting my new year." Grumbled Ron who was examining Ginny's burn.

"Quit that!" she snapped at him and yanked her arm away.

"And we can't go into the forest. He could be anywhere! The last time three people got hurt."

"But, professor, what I didn't understand when I was there was, how he attacked both Ron _**and **_Professor Flitwick at the same time. I don't think there's just one in there. I believe that he has comrades." McGonagall sat looking at Hermione for a while, deep in her own thoughts.

"That is possible. But I just don't understand how he got into Hogwarts to begin with!"

"Maybe—" Harry said cautiously, "maybe someone let him in. Like how my godfather came in—"

"But who?" Hermione said. The one person came to Harry's mind immediately.

"Snape." He said.

"But why would he, Harry?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, mate," said Ron. "None of us like him either. He's a foul git. But I don't think he'd do something like that. He is a Hogwarts teacher after all. We got no proof against him."

"How about the Fiendfyre today? Why would he choose _**today**_ to teach us that."

"Could be coincidence." Said Ron.

"_**Or**_," Hermione said cutting in. "He knew that something like that might happen. He told us to figure it out so that we might be ready when we meet it."

"Why didn't he just tell us then?"

"Does Snape _**ever **_tell us anything straight to our face?"

"That's enough!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "I have heard enough of your theories. I believe that _**Professor**_ Snape is innocent in all this. _**However**_ I will investigate to know the reason _**why**_ he taught you that today of all days." She paused looking at each and every one of their faces. "You may go."

-----------------------------

Two month passed but no word came from Professor McGonagall. The weather begun to warm and leaves had begun to grow again. Flowers bloomed and blossomed. Tonks had returned from her vacation. She had gone and visited her parents for New Year's Eve. Hermione had told her of the wonderful tale of how Harry had remembered the Vanishing Spell she thought them and saved them from a fiery death. This made Harry blush uncontrollably.

Tonks resumed her classes with her usual carelessness of knocking things over, to which Harry grew more and more fond of. _Stop thinking about her!_ He kept telling himself. But for some unknown reason, he found himself staring at her every class.

Tonks had begun teaching them to do spells silently. It required a great deal of concentration, to which Harry and Ron gave up after the first few weeks. Hermione, however, was mastering it beautifully.

"It's all in the concentration." Said Hermione who was turning her textbook into a wine goblet and back without letting a single word slip her closed mouth.

"So I've heard," said Ron rolling his eyes. "But it just doesn't work for me."

"Yeah, me neither." Said Harry. "I managed to do a few things. But it's really hard."

"At least you can do _**something**_. I can't do a _**thing**_." Ron said frowning.

"Concentrate!" Hermione yelled.

"If I hear that word one more time—"

"I still can't seem to do complex curses though. Its more difficult." Hermione said not paying attention to Ron.

"Yeah well I don't really see the point." Said Ron folding his arms and looking angrily at his textbook.

"Concen—" she was broken off by a high-pitched cry that seemed to have carried itself throughout the whole school.

"Wha—" Harry jumped from his seat, wand drawn. The three of them made their way out of the common room. Swarms of students were running, bumping into each other.

"What do you think's going on?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know," grunted Harry who was rubbing at his scar.

"Your scar's hurting?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you don't think—"

"But your scar's been hurting ever since You-Know-Who's been back."

"Yeah, I know. But nothing like this." The lighting-shaped scar on his forehead was throbbing with pain. It burned. Looking around he caught a glimpse of Tonks running frantically outside. Harry caught a hold of Neville.

"What's happening?" he demanded still rubbing the scar.

"I don't know. Everyone just ran out of their classrooms when they heard the scream. Teachers couldn't even hold them in." Neville said looking at Harry worriedly.

"This way," Harry told Hermione and Ron. Neville followed them, as they exited the castle the way Tonks had gone.

Harry threw open the door giant double door that lead to a plain that Hagrid's hut to find most of the teachers running towards them.

"Defend the castle!" he heard Professor Sprout yelled. Behind them were swarms of Death Eaters, and still more coming out of the Forbidden Forest. Harry's eyes bulged. Among them were Lucias Malfoy, evidently had escaped from Azkaban, his wife, Necssisa Malfoy, and her sister, Bellatrix Lestrang. Soaring, yes soaring, above them was none other then Lord Voldemort.

"He's flying!" exclaimed Ron in terror. The teachers were getting closer.

"What on earth are you three doing here?" yelled McGonagall from far away.

"GET BACK IN!" growled Flitwick as he turned around and threw a curse at one of the Death Eaters. Harry immediately responded, taking Hermione's frightened hand. They all got inside and the teachers began murmuring enchantments and spells to prevent the Death Eaters from entering the castle.

"If they could get in the castle to begin with I don't think that's going to hold!" Harry yelled. "What happened, anyways?" Harry asked. No one was answering. Most of them were too busy to. "LISTEN TO ME!" he suddenly found himself enraged. Sparks flew from the clutched wand. It wasn't his anger. It was Voldemorts.

He found himself soaring above the castle looking down at it. "FIND A WAY IN!"

Then he was back. Harry looked upwards, imagining Voldemort there, _**flying**_ above him. He looked back at the teachers who were all staring at him in complete bewilderment.

"What's happened?" He demanded again.

"Somehow the Death Eater got You-Know-Who in, Harry." It was Tonks who was answering him, though he had expected and answer from McGonagall.

"The only way's to fight!" hissed Snape. He was standing next to Tonks, looking too well satisfied. _I know its him!_ Harry glared at Snape who didn't pay attention to him.

"We have to evacuate all the students first." McGonagall finally said.

"We can't. He's got us surrounded." Said Flitwick. Then it happened again. Through all the gazing eyes, Harry found himself about to do a curse.

"He's going to—" Harry began. But it was too late. The ceiling came toppling down on them. Harry threw himself, pushing Tonks out of the way as part of the ceiling fell down where she was seconds before. The wall was blasted in and the next thing Harry knew, he was surrounded by Death Eaters, with Voldemort himself flying down towards them. Bellatrix raised her wand at Harry but before she could do anything he had yelled, "_**Expelliarmus!**_" and her wand was thrown out of her skinny hand. That began the battle as the teachers and Death Eaters threw jinx and curses at each other, the room lighting up with multicolor sparks.

Voldemort had arrived standing among the pile of rubble. He raised his wand at McGonagall who turned around and stared at him in fright. "_**Deprimo!**_" Harry yelled pointing at the pile below Voldemort. The ground beneath it broke, but Voldemort remained, floating in midair. Voldemort raised his wand at Harry with an enraged expression on his pale face.

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" The spell came at Voldemort unexpectedly, but he flicked it away with ease. Harry turned quickly and found the caster. It was Neville with at least three fourths of the D.A. members.

Battle broke out again, this time the teachers were aided by the students. "We have to run!" Sprout yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Can we apparate now that the charms are broke?" Tonks asked firing a curse at Lucias who dodged it.

"I would think so!" Flitwick yelled.

Harry turned throwing a curse at a random Death Eater. He saw Snape shoot a curse, not at a Death Eater, but at Flitwick who jumped out of the way. He turned looking bewildered at Snape.

"What do you think your doing?" Flitwick growled. Snape smirked.

"Helping the Dark Lord. My _**true**_ allegiance has always been to him. Now that Hogwarts fall I do not care about you Muggle loving idiots." Hissed Snape. Snape gave a bow to Voldemort. With a smirk on his lipless face, Voldemort pointed his wand at the ceiling. "_**Bombarda!**_" His voice echoed. The walls and ceiling toppled down upon them. Harry caught a glimpse of Tonks. She was half hidden under the rubble. Harry dived down and grabbed a hold of her hand. _If only I had been allowed to learn to apparate…_

He found himself thinking. But the next thing he knew, he was already engulfed in total darkness. The same sick feeling of being squeeze took hold of him.

--------------

Harry awoke coughing. He didn't know where he was. He had done nothing. How was it that he was not at the school anymore? He jerked upright and turned around. Next to him, Tonks was lying, her legs bloody. She was unconscious. _She must have used the last of her strength to get us here._ Harry thought.

She moaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes to see Harry looking down intently at her. "Water—" she breathed threw her pale lips. Harry drew out his wand but she caught his hand. "If you use magic—the ministry will know. You—have to go find me water—" Nodding Harry got up and looked around. It was a small dark cave that they were in, with a large round exit. Light was shining in with all its might.

"Right," he said. "I'll be right back." He stumbled out of the cave to find them being surrounded by tall tropical trees. He strained his ears to hear water. _There must be a stream nearby._ Harry ran, tripping every now and then. He made it to a clear stream that glistened under the bright sun. He was about to conger a glass when he remembered about not being able to use magic. Cursing, he looked around to see if anything could hold water. Looking around he found a large, green leaf. Plucking it from the tree he folded it. _This could only hold water for so long. _He thought angrily as he tipped it down into the stream and scooped in the water. Instantly water began leaking. He ran back to the cave with barely one forth of what he had originally scooped. He tipped it so that Tonks could drink. After drinking it she sat up wearily and smiled. He looked at her leg. It was ripped and bloodied. He touched it gently.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head reaching down to hold his hand. Their eyes locked once more. He, once again, had the urge to kiss her. He held it back. But somehow their lips met. It wasn't him. It was her. She was kissing him…


	9. Chapter 9: Love or Lust?

**Chapter Nine: Love or Lust?**

After what seemed to be hours of bliss, Tonks pulled away from Harry who stared both happily and bewilderedly at her pretty face. She was wearing a slight, satisfied smile. His mouth was hung open, his eyes wide. He slowly closed it. There was a long and awkward pause. Then Tonks's smile disappeared.

"Thanks—for the uh—water." She said hesitantly.

"No problem." Said Harry feeling all of a sudden hot. "How come you just don't use magic to heal the wound?" he asked randomly, in hopes of changing the awkward mood.

"It was curse. Snape hit me on leg with one of his self-invented jinxes. Never heard of it before. It was really powerful. I can tell you that." Tonks moved slowly towards the cave wall and leaned her head back against it. "I need rest." She said with her eyes closed.

------------------------------------

Harry woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He had been lying on the hard and damp floor all night. He sat up feeling his neck and back aching. Tonks was sleeping not far from him, her head slanting awkwardly. He stood up, feeling his legs ready to give up. Tonks opened her eyes and sat up, too.

"You hungry?" he asked her. She nodded weakly. Harry began to walk towards the cavern door when Tonks stopped him. "Harry?" Harry spun around to see she was staggering up. He helped her up and she leaned her back against the damp wall. She was panting heavily. "Thanks. I think I'll be able to conjure water—you can go and get us some food. After we're done eating—I'll apparate us somewhere else." Harry nodded and left the cave.

The air was thick and hot, much unlike inside the cave. Harry looked around for any source of food he could find. There were a few yellowish things that he decided not to try. He had built up such and urge to use magic that it was becoming quickly impossible to refuse. He felt his hand grab his wand, but quickly released it.

After an hour of searching and collecting, Harry returned back to the cave to see Tonks sitting on the floor looking at her leg. She was wincing every time she touched it. Harry sat down next to her and dropped the pile of fruits he found. He didn't look into her eyes. He refused to. Tonks grabbed a pineapple and sawed it open with her wand. She gave Harry a piece and their hands touched. Both of them looked up at each other. Harry could feel the blood rushing up to his face and the room beginning to grow hotter and hotter. He could also see Tonks's face had turned a dark shade of pink.

Releasing her hands, she continued to eat her portion of the fruits. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tonks decided to break the silence. "Thanks—for uh—helping me—with the water and this—and yeah." He had never heard her so shy before.

"No problem." He said, slightly more enthusiastic then he felt. Silence fell over then again and Harry began to feel extremely uncomfortable. "So—uh—why'd you choose this place? You know—to apparate when we were being attacked." His mind wondered off. He began to worry about Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Dunno. I went here once with my dad. Just sort of popped into my mind. It was—well I was really happy that week I guess. Me and my dad—spending time together. We don't do that much, anymore. With him worrying and me working—there just not much fun anymore. You know?" This broke Harry's chain of worries. He looked at her with a "I'm sorry" sort of look. He had never thought about Tonks's life outside of Hogwarts and in the Order. She always seemed so carefree. Now that she mentioned her father, Harry realized that he knew very little about her. _Do I even know her at all?_ He thought to himself as he ate another bite. _Why would I have all these feelings for her if I don't even know her?_ An indescribable discomfort crept over him. Tonks seemed to notice this, but she gave no attempt to lighten the mood.

"So where are we going to go next?" Harry asked.

"I dunno yet," she said simply. "Can't go back to Hogwarts, obliviously. Can't go to Diagon Ally. Way to easy for Death Eaters to recognize us there. Can't be the Burrow—the last time I checked in to talk with Molly the place's deserted."

"_**What?**_" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks like she's moved."

"B—but how come Ron and Ginny doesn't know?"

"I dunno."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Recon they'd know sooner or later. I didn't want to be the one to tell Ron his mother's left his home, leaving _**everything**_ and not telling him." There was yet again a long pause as Harry tried to comprehend what Tonks had just said. Then an idea popped into his head.

"We can go back to Privet Drive." Said Harry. He couldn't believe he actually suggested that, but being there _**was**_ a better alternative then inside a damp and uncomfortable cave.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head slowly. "We could. That's actually the best place we could go to." Harry helped her up, feeling her cold body press again his. "Hold on tight." She said as they were once again, engulfed in total darkness.

-------------------------

They arrived outside Number Four Privet drive. Harry and Tonks walked slowly towards the house, side by side. The street was deserted and the sky was unusually dark, especially for noon. The air was cold and the wind blew feverishly. There was an odd howl in the distance, and Harry felt Tonks's hand slipped into his. She clutched it tightly as she limped with him. They arrived in front of the door, which was left ajar. Both him and Tonks had their wands drawn as Harry pushed the creaking door open. It opened to reveal a battered up house, with a shattered staircase, a blown up TV, and dishes scattered all across the deserted place.

Harry held Tonks's hand tightly, too. Harry turned the corner to the living room, and there, lying on the ground was a fat body. "_**Lumos!**_" Tonks yelled pointing at the body. Her wand lit up and Harry made out whom it was. It was Uncle Vernon, lying limped on the glass filled floor. Bloodstains were all over his shirt.

"Un—Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked making his way closer to the huge body. Uncle Vernon's back was faced towards him. He used his feet, and with great effort, turned his uncle's face to him. Blood was dripping from his eyes, nose, and mouth. Tonks gasped. Harry stood dumfounded. "Uncle Vernon?" he said again as if it would make his uncle jump up and laugh at him, declaring that this whole thing was a hoax for some disgusting reason. But his uncle merely laid on the ground, pale and dead. Harry fell down by his uncle's side.

He never liked him. But something about seeing the man that had raised him since he was a baby, dead, made him sick to the stomach. On top of that, Harry knew that Uncle Vernon had died in his account. There was a large _**bang!**_ outside which made him jump to his feet.

"What was that?" he asked. Tonks too had jumped and the two made their way out of the house. There was a man standing in the shadows with a pointed black hood on. He had a wand in his hand, which was pointed straight at Harry.

"Get back inside!" Tonks yelled. Harry didn't move. "GO!" Harry ran inside, feeling both scared and angry. He felt unless. He looked outside the window to see Tonks flying backwards after being hit by a jinx. She sat up wearily rubbing softly at the wound on her leg. Harry could see the man approaching. Tonks threw a curse at him which sent him flying. Harry could hear the man hiss something and then with yet another _**crack!**_ he was gone.

Harry ran back outside to help Tonks up. "What was that?"

"A Death Eater," she said, wincing at her pain.

"What'd he say. I heard him say something."

"Nothing." She said immediately.

"But I—"

"We have to get out of here." She said. "After my leg gets a bit better." The two limped their way back in, but Harry stopped at the entrance to the door. "What is it?" she asked.

"Look at that." Harry pointed at an engraving on the wall next to the door. There was an engraving of a "P" with a large circle around it. Around the fire was an arrow shaped engraving of what looked like fire. The arrow pointed right.

"What—has it always been here?"

"I—no I don't think so." Harry stood looking oddly at the engraving. "Maybe—maybe we should follow it?"

"No—I don't think we should Harry. I mean—what if it's a trap?"

"What if its not?" The two stood looking at each other. "I want to bury my uncle—"

----------------------------------

After burying his uncle, Harry made his way back into the disserted house. Tonks was seated on a ripped sofa fiddling with her fingers. Harry sat down next to her with a frown. She smiled warmly at him and held his hand.

"We'll follow the arrow." She said. Harry smiled weakly back at her. She lowered her head onto his shoulders and rubbed her hand against his. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I know." He said leaning towards her. He realized what he felt for her. He loved her. _I don't care if I don't know her family. It doesn't matter where she grew up and how she became the person she is. I know the person she is. And I love her. That's all that matters._ He found himself thinking. The two slept there on the sofa, with her in his arms until morning, when Tonks got up and showered. Harry went into his old bedroom to get out a toothbrush and washed up. After an hour or so Tonks got out of the restroom in Aunt Petunia's clothes. Harry could help but to laugh.

"Be quiet!" She said blushing. "I have to look like a Muggle if I'm going to be walking around their streets. You should change too." Harry nodded, still grinning. He changed into his clothes and then went into Uncle Vernon's room to get as much Muggle Money as he could. Then the two went out of the house. Harry had an arm around her shoulders as the two followed the direction of the arrow, not knowing where it would lead them…

-------------------------------

They had traveled for five hours, walking mindlessly. Harry looked over at Tonks who was beginning to wince in pain again. He looked around and found a restaurant. The two sat down and Harry went through the expensive menu. He frowned and dug in his pockets to find that he had more then enough money to pay for the food. He decided not to waste too much money however, and bought only drinks for the two of them after Tonks told him that she wasn't hungry.

"What do we do next?" she asked with a frown on her pale face.

"I dunno—" he felt angry at not being able to do anything. Not even knowing if his friends were okay. He looked out of the window to see a short red haired woman who looked almost too familiar. It was Mrs. Weasley. Tonks had seen her too. The two got up and existed the restaurant.

"Molly!" Tonks yelled. Mrs. Weasley stopped and turned back. Her looked a lot older and wrinkly then Harry remembered her.

"Tonks. Harry." She said in a tired voice. "You two are finally here."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Everyone's waiting for you two."

"You knew we were okay?"

"Course we did." Mrs. Weasley said still in her tired voice.

"Why didn't you just—?"

"We couldn't risk it. Let's go."

-----------------------------

It was dark by the time they had gotten the three reached an old looking wooden cabin. Threw the closed curtains of the windows, Harry could make out light from within. Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door three times. The door opened to reveal Neville. He was scarred and his hair was long then Harry had ever seen it.

"Mrs. Weasly—HARRY!" Neville exclaimed.

"SHH!" hissed someone from inside. Neville opened the door wider and the three got inside. Luna was sitting in the corner of the living room and upon noticing them gave Harry a huge smile. Pavarti was next to Luna and got up to give Harry a hug. Seamus and Dean were eating and both patted Harry on the back. The room was lit by candles and oil lamps and smelled of dead rats. Harry looked around but there was no one else. No Hermione. No Ron. No Ginny. Harry opened his mouth to ask Mrs. Weasley when a door on the far right corner creaked open to reveal Mad-Eye Moody along with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. Their faces were grave and wrinkled. Professor Sprout was in tears.

Harry looked worriedly around the room to see that everyone's face had fallen, too. He looked at Tonks who looked even more worried then he was.

"What is it Alastor?" Tonks asked in a quivering voice. Mad-Eye stood looking into her eyes.

"He's dead, Nymph. He's gone. Remus's dead!"


	10. Chapter 10: Gone

**Chapter Ten: Gone**

Tonks looked dumbfounded at Mad-Eye, who was bowing his head slightly. Professor McGonagall patted Tonks lightly on the shoulders.

"Wh—how did he—?" Tonks couldn't find the words she was meaning to say. Mad-Eye let out a heavy sigh.

"You know he's been trying to find help from the werewolves. Well Voldemort—" the professors winced at the name. Mad-Eye pressed on. "Voldemort got really irritated. So he killed him himself. _**Slaughtered **_him." Tonks let out a whimper and threw herself in Harry's arms. "I'm sorry, Nymph." There was a long moment of grievous silence, then Harry remembered what he had longed to ask. Even if it was rude. Even if the news of Lupin's death had just struck him hard.

"Where's Ron and Hermione? Where's Ginny?" He turned to look at Mrs. Weasley. She looked up at him with a frown on her old face.

"They're fine dear. They're with Kingsley, Hagrid, and Professor Dumbledore. So are Fred, George, Padma, and Cho. They're hiding out at another place. We didn't want to _**all**_ be together. If You-Know-Who finds one of us at least the others can still fight on—" her voice was not at all convincing however.

"Professor Dumbledore's alright?"

"Yes." Replied McGonagall.

"All the other D.A. members are dead though—" said Neville in an apologetic tone. "It was my fault. I rallied them to help—"

"Its not your fault, Neville." Said McGonagall. Tonks was still buried in Harry's arm when the professors and Mad-Eye had gone back into the room they had come out of, to discuss further plans.

Harry patted her as he led her to sit down on a chair. She released Harry and he saw that her eyes were swollen red. Her hair was a mixture of scarlet and black and it had grown to her elbows.

"You okay?" he asked rhetorically. She nodded weakly and leaned back against the chair. Pavarti was in Seamus's arm looking frightened. Luna talking with Neville in the corner. Dean Thomas was stabbing at his half eaten plate of cold food.

"Glad you're alright, mate." Said Dean looking up.

"Yeah. Thanks. Glad you are, too." Said Harry. Harry, though he felt sick because of it, had a mixture of both relief and sadness. He was relieved that they had made it to the Order's hideout. He was relieved that the people he cared about most were all okay, with the exception of Lupin. But mostly, he was relieved because now he had Tonks all to himself. The thought sickened him and he tossed it aside…

--------------------------------------

The next few days crept by slowly. Tonks was depressed and was constantly in a room that she shared with Luna and Pavarti. Luna said she was crying all day. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Harry shared a room. The Order members Harry rarely saw. They were constantly in their room discussing plans that he was left out of.

"She's okay though right?" Harry asked Luna who was playing dreamily with her long dirty blonde hair.

"If crying and refusing to eat's what you call 'okay'." Said Luna not looking up at him. Harry frowned.

"It's okay, Harry." Said Pavarti glaring at Luna who took no notice. "She's going to be alright. She just needs a little time."

"What's up with you and her, anyways?" asked Seamus. "You seemed really concerned."

"She's a friend." Said Harry quickly. Seamus and Dean exchanged glances. _**Are**__ we just friends?_ Harry wondered eating a slice of something that smelt extremely disgusting. "How many Death Eaters are left anyways?"

"Not many. We took down quite a lot." Neville answered. The door of Tonks's room opened to reveal a skinnier girl then Harry had remembered. She stepped out wearily and sat down next to him and held his hand, which was rested on the table. The others didn't speak a word; they merely stared at the two.

"Hey," Harry said smiling slightly.

"Hey," she answered picking up his fork and taking a bite of food.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," she answered in an obviously fake enthusiastic tone. Harry nodded and looked up to find Luna and Pavarti smiling slightly, Neville looking confused, Dean practically beaming, and Seamus looking almost disapprovingly. Then three loud knocks on the door broke silence. Harry jumped up and walked towards the door and opened it, but did not take off the chain. Standing outside was George Weasley and Cho Chang damped.

"It's George." Said the smiling red haired boy. Cho Change gave Harry a weak smile as he closed the door to unlock the chain and the opened it again. Mad-Eye had gotten out of his room to check on them.

"What are you two doing here?" he demanded.

"We got a message—from _**you**_. Said to meet you—actually told Kingsley to—but then he told me to go with Cho cause he said he has to protect everyone else and what not. Wait—you _**didn't**_ message us?" By this time all of the professors were already out of the room and looking panicked.

"When did this message arrive?" asked McGonagall.

"About an hour ago. Said it was urgent. We came here as fast as we could—" Mad-Eye had rushed back into his room to gather his wand and cane.

"We all have to go—" said Mad-Eye looking at the kids. Then they went out of the enchantments' radius and disapperated…

---------------------------

They arrived at a place that looked very similar to their hideout. The wooden cabin was slightly larger but older looking. The door was open, and there were no light inside. Mrs. Weasley ran into the cabin before anyone could move. Mad-Eye went after her, followed by the rest.

The cabin was dark and smelt even worse then where Harry had been. It seemed desserted. "_**Lumos MAXIMA!**_" yelled Mrs. Weasley. The room light up brightly. Harry could make out a figure. Upon getting closer Harry saw that it was Padma, Pavarti's twin sister. She was bleeding and wheezing, lying hopelessly on the hard floor.

"Padma!" yelled Pavarti running up to her twin sister. She helped her up and sat her on the sofa. Mrs. Weasley was trying to heal her, but nothing happened. She was still bleeding.

"What happened?" growled Mad-Eye, scanning the room with his magical eye.

"Snape came. With Lucias and Bellatrix. They attacked up. Kingsley held back Snape but Lucias and Bellatrix went after us. Hermione and I—we fought Bellatrix while Ron and Fred fought Lucias. Snape and Kingsley tied but Bellatrix held me hostage. By then I was already hurt badly. Kingsley had no choice—he let them capture him along with everyone else. Bellatrix was going to kill me anyways since I was too weak to go on—but Snape said she needn't. That I'd die anyways. They just left—" Padma was coughing dryly. Everyone's face was dead white.

"We have to find a way to stop the bleeding," said Sprout. McGonagall conjured pieces of cloth and cotton and water in a goblet. Then she dressed Padma's wounds while everyone else sat down and looked blankly at each other.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Mad-Eye after Padma's wound was dressed.

"He's disappeared long time ago." Said George. "Dunno what happened. He left to find us some food—been five days. He never returned." They all looked at each other, worried.

"You don't think—" began Sprout.

"We can't worry about that now." Said Flitwick. "We have to worry about the kids. Hagrid can take care of himself—"

"If he's not dead." Said Luna out of nowhere. Pavarti gave her a look of deepest loathing.

------------------------------------

Harry sat looking dumbly at his hand, Cho Chang next to him. All of the Order members, including Tonks, had gone into _**this**_ cabin's conference room. Pavarti was talking to her sister and Luna was seated next to Neville, who was playing with his shoulder length black hair, reading. Dean was walking back and forth with his hands behind his back like an old man. Seamus was stamping his feet on the ground.

"There's nothing we could do, you know?" said Luna, her dreamy voice floating gracefully throughout the quiet room. Nobody said anything. Pavarti didn't even look at her. They all knew it was true.

The door of the conference room opened and Mad-Eye stepped out with the rest of the members.

"It is time we start gathering our forces to fight back." Said McGonagall.

"Enough hiding." Flitwick said standing straight up. Mad-Eye nodded looking at the eight students in front of him.

"It's time."


	11. Chapter 11: The Return

**Chapter Eleven: The Return **

_The Dungeons of Voldemort's Headquarters:_

Hermione woke up to find that she didn't even know if she was awake. The darkness was dense and she could not see a single thing in front of her. She could only feel the chains that binded her legs and arms. She tried sitting up and did so with great difficulty. Panting she looked around again. She could make out a figure but she didn't know who it was.

"Who's anyone there?" she asked. She had expected her voice to echo, but it didn't.

"Hermione?" came a familiar voice.

"Ron?" she exclaimed. She had bolted up right, but was kept down by the chains, which had cut into her flesh as she did so.

"Yeah. You all right?" asked Ron, his chains rattled as he turned towards her direction.

"I'm okay." She could see the Ron's dark outline move in the darkness.

"Any one else here?" he asked loudly.

"Yeah," came a voice. It was Fred. "Gee this is fun isn't it? Being trap—" he grunted. "In some wretched dungeon in God knows where—"

"Can't believe you can still joke!" Came Ginny's voice. Suddenly, light shot into the room. A tall thin figure with hands on his hips appeared.

"So, so, so," came Snape's voice. _**His**_ voice, however, echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls. "What do we have _**here**_?" he hissed. In the far left corner of the room something moved. A man. Snape turned in that direction and held out his lit wand to reveal Kingsley, sitting. His face was bloodied and he was chained more then the others. Both arms and legs were chained, along with his neck and waist. He couldn't move, and Hermione was sure, he couldn't speak. "Ah, my dear _**friend**_."

"You let us out of here, Snape!" growled Ron lurching forward as if he could tackle him.

"Hmm—interesting. Anyways, the Dark Lord wishes that I dispose of the Mudblood. _**This**_—" he pointed in the direction of Hermione, "—Mudblood." He raised his wand and with a waving motion the chains unrattled and released her.

"No!" yelled Ron.

"_**Silencio!**_" hissed Snape. Ron immediately fell silent. "You! Follow me!" Hermione got up slowly and followed him. He lead her to room that was extremely familiar to say the least…

--------------------------

_Order of the Phoenix Hideout:_

The morning air was hot and dry as Harry ran back and forth. Dean, Seamus, Cho, George, and Pavarti were all allowed to practice magic, due to the fact that they were of age. Neville, Harry, and Luna, however, did Muggle workouts, such as running. Mad-Eye had contacted all surviving members of the Order and Hogwarts students that were of age and wanted to help.

Harry sat down on a rock that was outside of their hideout, resting. He was panting and coughing from his extensive workout. Tonks sat down next to him smiling.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey—" he answered in an unenthusiastic tone. The two looked at each other for a moment not saying a word. Then Tonks looked away.

"You know," she said. "We're going to survive this."

"Right," Harry said looking away from her also. "Because me not being able to practice using magic's _**really**_ going to help me win this fight." He added sarcastically.

"I know you're angry, Harry. But you _**can't**_ use magic. They'll detect it right away. The Ministry's bound to be infiltrated by now. You-Know-Who's become so much stronger so fast. No one expected this."

"Right." Said Harry again, stubbornly. "We don't even know where Voldemort is—"

"We're just going to have to find that out. But right now—the important thing is getting ready. Because when we do find out where he is—we're going to attack him. We're going to bring him down." Harry nodded looking at his shoes. "I know you're worried about them—" But her sentence was broke by a loud scream of excitement. Both Harry and Tonks jumped up to find Mrs. Weasley hugging someone with bushy hair.

"Her—Hermione?" exclaimed Harry. Mrs. Wealsey released Hermione and she ran up to hug Harry with all her might, to which he nearly toppled over. "How—you escaped?" Hermione was smiling wide.

"No." she said. "Snape let me escape. He freed me." Everyone opened their eyes in astonishment.

"He what?" Harry found himself yelling.

"He let me escape." She said again.

"Wha—?" Harry was looking bewilderedly at her.

"He's one of us, Harry."

"But he almost killed me!" yelled Flitwick.

"Well—he almost killed me too—" said Hermione with a frown, "but he's just doing his job. He's following Professor Dumbledore's orders. He's pretending to be one of them." There was a long moment of silence as the group tried to grasp this information.

"How'd you find us?" asked Tonks.

"Followed the arrow from Privet Drive. I thought Harry, if he were still alive, would be there. And I saw the arrow—it lead to some odd looking building which also had an arrow—" Mad-Eye nodded.

"Yes we left it there incase Hagrid came there looking for us." He said. There was a long silence then Hermione spoke again.

"Everyone's being held captive at Hogwarts. That's were Vol—Voldemort is." Everyone looked at each other.

"Everyone start sending Patronuses to the rest of the members. Its time we return to Hogwarts." Said McGonagall.

-------------------------

_Voldemort's Headquarters:_

Snape stood looking innocently at Voldemort who was growling. His wand was raised at Snape who seemed to tremble a bit.

"You lost her?" he hissed. "You couldn't defeat a little girl?"

"I—" Snape said in shaking voice. "I let my guard down, my lord. I didn't think a little girl could conjure such magic. Such—power."

"You insolent little fool!" Voldemort growled and with a wave of his wand, Snape was sent backwards. "I should kill you right now!" he towered over Snape who was lying helplessly on the floor. "I will give you one more chance, Severus. One more. If you do not complete this task you will find yourself the next meal of my snake!" Snape stood up and bowed so low that his crooked nose almost touched his black shoes.

"Thank you, my lord." Said Snape as he stood straight up. "What is that you wish for me to do?"

"A simple task, Severus! A very simple one! Do not fail me again! Do you hear me?"

"Clearly," Snape bowed again…

-------------

_Outside Voldemort's Headquarters:_

With loud cracks hundreds of people appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts. They all pointed their wands at the gate and with their booming voices they all yelled at once, "_**Bombarda!**_" The gate shattered into dust and they marched inside. There were Death Eaters at every corner and the Battle for Hogwarts broke out.

"Hermione go and rescue them!" Tonks yelled throwing a few curses at the Death Eater that had been in the Forbidden Forest.

"Right!" Hermione yelled taking a hold of Harry and Luna. "I know where it is. You guys come with me!" The three of them made their way to around the gigantic castle, stunning any Death Eater in their way, and down to the Slytherin's dungeon. The door was locked and Hermione raised her wand and without saying a word, the door blew open. With their wands lit, the three of them released Ron, Fred, Ginny, and Kingsley.

"Let's go!" Hermione yelled and the seven of them started off back towards the fight. Once there, however, something happened that shocked _**everyone**_. Kingsley shot a curse at Mad-Eye, a curse that sent him flying against the stonewalls of the school.

"Wha—" Harry was staring at Kingsley wide-eyed. Then he realized what had happened. Kingsley was under the Imperius Curse.

Mad-Eye stood up shaking his head and coughing. He shot a curse at Kingsley but he had ducked out of the way. Cursing at him, Mad-Eye turned to face none other then Severus Snape himself.

"So," said Snape smirking, "we fight at last. I've been looking forward to a fight with _**you**_, Mad-Eye Moody."

"Severus!" said Mad-Eye. "Why are you still working for—"

"Silence you old fool!" Snape growled, his dark soulless eyes gleaming with anger. "Now duel me!" He thrust a jinx at Mad-Eye who flicked it away.

"FINE!" he growled.

Harry was throwing a jinx at a rather large Death Eater when he saw him. The lipless, pale, slit for eyes, evil person that is Voldemort. He floated down just as Snape was knocked unconscious by Mad-Eye.

"_Harry Potter!_" he hissed in the snake language that only Harry could hear. "_You shall die today! Give up __**now **__or even more innocent blood shall be shed!_" Harry stood looking dumbly at the _**creature**_ that was in front of him. "_NOW!_"

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" Harry yelled. As he had expected it was flicked away with ease.

"_If you will not give up then I shall kill ALL of them!_" he stopped and spoke in human language. "I can kill all of you—you know? With just a wave of my wand—_**all**_ of you shall perish! Shall I then?" Bellatrix had been dueling Tonks and had retrieved next to her master. The other Death Eaters backed away, forming a circle around what remained of the Order and the students. Voldemort waved and a yellow light formed at the tip of his mighty wand.

"_**Bombarda!**_" came a voice. It was Tonks. Tonks had shattered the ceiling. It came crashing down at them as people were split up. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George were trap on one side. Mad-Eye was trapped on another. Flitwick was trapped with Snape. Professor McGonagall was trapped with Lucias. Seamus, Dean, and Pavarti were trapped with Avery. Neville and Luna were traped with the Death Eater from the Forbidden Forest. And Tonks was trapped with Bellatrix—_**and **_Voldemort himself...


	12. Chapter 12: Sacrifices and Deaths

**Chapter Twelve: Sacrifices and Deaths**

The blast shook the entire school as the walls and ceiling began to fall in. Hermione managed to blast a wall away from Ron, who was on the ground bleeding and wheezing; blood gurgling from his opened mouth. He had been hit by the falling rocks. Harry too was sitting, his legs numb and bleeding. He felt as if his whole body was about to shut down. On the other side of him through a small gap he could hear Tonks's voice and then a shrill, high-pitched laughter that could only be of Bellatrix Lestrang. Harry's heart stopped almost too suddenly. _No—_

Ginny, Fred, and George were both standing beside Hermione who had her left arm broken. She knelt down next to Ron crying. Fred and George were looking around to ensure that no Death Eaters were anywhere near. Harry managed to move himself closer to the gap, which enabled him to see what was happening. Tonks was standing still, her wand drawn at Bellatrix. Or so Harry guessed. She was out of sight, and so was Voldemort…

--------------------------------

Tonks stood warily, her wand arm trembling. The blast had shaken her hard. Dust was mystifying the air so that she could only see Bellatrix's outline. Voldemort stood to Bellatrix's left. With a slight movement, Tonks was thrown back by Voldemort.

"Useless! I do not need to waste my time with the likes you!" he hissed soaring off. He blasted away a wall and disappeared.

"_**You!**_" yelled Bellatrix in a high voice that pieced space itself. "I will kill you with much pleasure. As much pleasure as when I saw the Dark Lord murder that werewolf of yours—" Bellatrix was laughing so much that she couldn't even see Tonks, who was now enraged.

"_**Crucio!**_" yelled Tonks as she flickered her wand. Bellatrix had no time to react. She was sent straight to the floor, shrieking in pain. Tonks moved in closer, still pointing her shaking arm at Bellatrix, who immediately, though still in pain, noticed it. Through the pain, she pointed her wand at Tonks and yelled, "_**Expelliarmus!**_"

The flash of red light hit Tonks' arm, blasting her wand away, at the same time as sending Tonks flying upwards and slamming her back against the toppled ceiling. Standing up wearily, Tonks' closed her right eye, which had been damaged. "_**Crucio!**_" laughed Bellatrix sending Tonks back to the floor, crying in pain. "_**Crucio!**_" she continued laughing uncontrollably. She stopped and yelled, "_**Accio wand!**_" Tonks's wand flew into Bellatrix's outstretched left hand.

Tonks was panting on the floor, tears streaming down her dirty cheeks. Her eyes were scarlet. Her breathing had become uneven. Bellatrix was still laughing pointing both wands at the pitiful little girl that laid below her. Obviously she was thinking of another way to torture her niece.

"_**Locomotor Mortis!**_" Tonks' legs immediately locked together rending her even more useless then she already was. She had no way to escape now. "_**Defindo!**_" she yelled pointing at Tonks' right arm. A deep tear extended from her shoulder down to the tip of her middle finger. She let out a cry of excruciating pain, and then moaned pathetically.

Her mouth became dry. She knew her death was inevitable. Bellatrix's face showed too well that she was enjoying Tonks's torture and demise. Letting out another quiet moan Tonks closed her eyes.

"Where else should I tear your flesh, my little niece?" said Bellatrix in a sick singsong voice. "Here?" she laughed pointing her want at Tonks' left arm. Again her flesh ripped from shoulder to finger. Tonks opened her mouth to scream but nothing could come out. While thinking of another way to torture her, Bellatrix pointed both wands and yelled, "_**Crucio!**_" Double the pain was sent through Tonks's spine and body. Her wounds ripped and bled uncontrollably. "_**Deprimo!**_"

Tonks' body was pressed hard against the ground as it was forced down by the spell. She heard her own shoulders crack as they broke. She didn't scream. She had no power left to.

"_**Obscuro!**_" she yelled. Tonks' eyes failed her. She couldn't see. She was blindfolded by Bellatrix's curse. "You know, I was always jealous of how beautiful you looked. You got the looks. Just like your mother. Well let's see who's going to beautiful now!" She pointed her wand at Tonks' face. Her face ripped, blood gushing from every direction. She had made a deep cut from the top of Tonks' left ear down to the lope of her right ear. Tonks was suffocating, drowning in her own blood. She opened her mouth to say something but the blood was pouring out of her mouth, and so no words were heard.

"Begging for death then?" snickered Bellatrix. "But that would be all too easy for you wouldn't it?" There was a blast that send the pile of walls and ceiling scattering, turning into dust. Standing with his wand pointed at Bellatrix was none other the Harry himself, his cloak flying behind him. Bellatrix lifter her wand at him.

"_**Avada Kedavra!**_" she growled. The green light came soaring at him, and upon being a foot away from him, it shattered and disappeared. Bellatrix stood looking baffled at him. Then with a loud _**crack!**_ she was gone…

---------------

At the same time that Tonks was being tortured, Mad-Eye Moody was also facing another practicer of the Dark Arts, an even greater one. Voldemort stood looking emotionlessly at Mad-Eye. "_**Avada Kedavra!**_" they both growled at the same time without warning. Two jets of green light blasted against each other, Voldemort's immediately overpowering Mad-Eye's.

Mad-Eye raised his cane up and the jets of green light zoomed upwards to form a fiery green dragon. He pointed his cane at Voldemort and the dragon zoomed towards the half-man.

Again a smirk formed on his lipless face. Pointing at the dragon, Voldemort made a circular motion and a gigantic snake replaced the dragon. The snake turned and immediately snapped at Mad-Eye who made it vanish by muttering something under his breath. Voldemort seized the his enemy's careless mistake of taking eyes off of him. He let out a red flash that send Mad-Eyes cane shattering into a million different pieces.

Mad-Eye reached in his cloak and drew his wand yelling, "_**Avada Kedavra!**_" and missed Voldemort by a mere centimeters. Voldemort made another circular motion and Mad-Eye's wand shot of from his hand and went into Voldemort's.

"_**Crucio!**_" said Voldemort slowly. Mad-Eye was shot backwards onto the floor, grunting. "A simpleSummoning Charm. That's how you lost your wand. Just wanted you to know before you—_**beg **_for death." But before Voldemort knew it however, Mad-Eye had summoned his wand back. With no choice, Voldemort yelled, "_**Avada Kedavra!**_" and Mad-Eye was gone. His magical eye shot out from its socket landing on his chest, while his real eye rolled backwards. His body went limp, with his mouth still open as if he was still about to yell the curse he had planned to use on Voldemort…

-----------------------

Kingsley was trapped under the fallen ceiling looking into the face of Lucias Malfoy. Lucias raised his wand opening his mouth. "_**Avada—**_" But as he did so, a curse missed him by a few inches. Turning around he found McGonagall pointing her wand at him. "Professor McGonagall!" exclaimed Lucias with a smirk, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"You dare barge into my school! You dare attack my students! I will teach you to mess with Hogwarts!" yelled McGonagall. With a wave of her wand Lucias was shot backwards, his wand flying his hand and into hers. She suspended him in midair and threw him against a wall. Kingsley had gotten out from the rubble, wand in hand. With one last flick, Lucias was thrown hard against the wall and fell unconscious. The two stared at each other for a moment, and then Kingsley smiled.

"Good work." He said.

"Wha—"

"I'll explain later."

----------------------------------------

"Luna! No LUNA! NO!" Neville laid trembling over the body of Luna Lovegood, who, even in death, still wore her dreamlike expression, and a smile on her face. The Death Eater that killed her laid on the floor, dead from his own curse that had missed Neville by a mere centimeter and bounced back at him. Luna had, beforehand, gotten in the way of another curse that the Death Eater had shot out for Neville...

----------------------------

Harry sat next to a dying Tonks. She was holding his hand weakly, smiling at him. The blood on her face had dried and she laid looking quite peaceful. Her hair had returned to a light shade of pink and was once again, spiky. Harry was crying, his tears dripping down onto her chest.

"You can't leave me—" he sobbed. "You promised me we're going to survive this. You promised!" She only smiled at him and brought his hand slowly up to her soft pale lips and kissed it.

"I—love you—Harry—" She said tears forming. Then she closed her eyes one last time and left him. She left him alone, sitting in a pile of dust for, hopefully, a better world…

**THE END**

_(A/N: Here ends the first part to my two-part fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed it. I will be writing the sequel hopefully soon, though I am taking a break to write something else. Thank you for reading and your comments are always welcome. Just keep in mind that this __**is**_ _my first shot at fanfiction so __don't be too hard on me!_)


End file.
